


How Bizarre

by scvrletblake



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Kara Danvers, Alpha Kara Danvers, F/F, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Lena Luthor, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Soulmate AU, Top Kara Danvers, but Lena is not an Omega, puppy!kara, space!Lena, tons of it, yes there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scvrletblake/pseuds/scvrletblake
Summary: There is an alien virus wandering around the Earth. Many humans and aliens are infected and in order to save them, Lena Luthor and her brother Lex decide to leave Earth and look for a cure. Things don't work as planned when Lena finds out her brother is a xenophobic psychopath and they have to go to hyper sleep for two years. Least of all, when an unconscious soldier is floating in space with a futuristic but very broken suit.ORThe fic where Lena and Lex travel through space to find a cure for the alien virus but instead, they fly through a wormhole.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 72
Kudos: 457





	1. The Wormhole

**Author's Note:**

> I reaaaaally love space and Supercorp, so I decided to write a fanfic about it. I have some plots planned but I'm open for your creative ideas :). This story is sort of a bizarre Soulmate AU in space. Also, ABO dynamics only exist in outer space and not on Earth, therefore Kara is an Alpha but Lena isn't an Omega. There will be things that will make you go like huh (I hope so, at least), and many turns. 
> 
> I've been getting some hate on my stories lately, which has made me very insecure about posting this. I tried my best to put my head scenarios into words, but it's not very easy since English isn't my first language.
> 
> Anyways, fasten your seat belts guys, gals and non-binary pals because shit's about to get real! 
> 
> Have fun reading :)

Another day starts when Lena wakes up at the sound of her alarm.

At first, she found it challenging, waking up in a small room knowing that outside these walls there is absolutely nothing except darkness. Just a handful of stars that only shine dimly.

The view from her small window is breathtaking. Lena wouldn’t change it for the world. Although she almost did quite the contrary.

It began when humanity became infected by a virus caused by an unknown alien species. Many people died because of it and now it is the Luthor’s duty to save the remaining human race and everyone else who’s infected by this virus.

If Lena is being completely honest with herself it wasn’t that hard to leave her very few friends, family members and Earth. The decision was made rather quickly even if it meant leaving everything behind on Earth without a return ticket just for the sake of finding and developing a possible cure.

After all, it’s not like she has someone special waiting for her on Earth. She is utterly alone.

Her adoptive mother Lillian hates her because she is the result of an affair between her father Lionel and an Irish woman whom he met during a work trip, and later turned out to be Lena’s biological mother. Regrettably, Lena never met her on the sole reason that she died while giving birth.

Once Lena found out that only half her blood was Luthor blood, she was delighted. She never felt like she belonged to the Luthors and then she had a reason why.

There has always been a force within her that inspired her to do good, to help people instead of creating bioweapons that could kill them like the rest of her family does.

Thankfully, her half-brother Lex has always been supportive and different with her. He encouraged her little inventions when she was younger, he showed her exciting chemical reactions in his lab which made them both laugh when test tubes spewed harmless blue foam. The close bond with her brother motivated her to leave Earth in order to find a cure as long as he was by her side.

What Lena didn’t know when she agreed to leave Earth was that the government had suggested to experiment on hostile aliens to find a cure. Lex, the ever xenophobic and manipulative psycho, had agreed.

Lena was furious when she saw the cells where four hostile aliens were being held for experimentation. It’s not like they committed serious crimes like murder. They were imprisoned due to trespassing, stealing and damaging a bar.

She was mad at Lex for doing this behind her back. Eventually after a few weeks, her anger died off because it was her life now. Whether she likes it or not.

Every once in a while, they have discussions on whether or not other aliens should receive the cure if they develop one in time. Lena advocates that aliens also should get the cure as well if they’re not hostile. But of course, Lex always disagrees.

Lena gets up, brushes her teeth and gets dressed. She has been doing this for 217 days now, meanwhile it’s become like a routine.

Three out of the four aliens snarl at her as she walks down the hallway to the lab. They have a white Martian, a green Martian, a Coluan and a Daxamite on board.

Lena hates the Daxamite. He always makes inappropriate comments about Lena’s breasts and complains about the constant hard-on he has which is a side-effect of the vitamins he has been getting from Lex. If there is one alien that deserves to be here, it’s him. He is also the only one who needs lead handcuffs because he is twice as strong as a bodybuilder. The other three aliens don’t appear to need any sort of cuffs, normal metal bars hold them off.

“Good morning Lena. Wanna squeeze your tits a little for me so I can empty my sack? Or do you want to blow my dick instead?” The Daxamite grins smugly while wiggling with his eyebrows. One of his hands is between his pants, making slow stroking movements.

“Doctor,” Lena gives him a cold glare, “It’s still Dr Luthor for you, vile bastard.” She allows herself to be a bit harsher to him (not that she is harsh to the others) and throws a few insults here and there. It’s relaxing to blow off some steam like that and Lex doesn’t seem to care. However, he likes to control everything on the ship with the cameras in his lab.

Lena continues to walk towards her lab. As she enters, she glances out the window to the small red planet. They reached Mars a few days ago but didn’t enter its orbit because they already have two different Martians on the spaceship to experimenting on and there is no need for them to go to Mars.

Cautiously, Lena slips into a full body suit and a pair of gloves. She spends the next few hours experimenting on the antibodies of the Coluan. At the precise moment she thinks the antibodies are adapting to the bacteria, the virus eats up the antibodies.

“Fuck,” Lena huffs and pushes the chair she’s been sitting on, away from the table. In frustration, she takes off her safety goggles and stretches herself. Her body is tense from sitting in the same position for hours. God, how much she’d love a relaxing massage right now.

After a long exhausting day, Lena finally gets to her small room and flops down on her bed with an exhausted sigh. She turns to one side and her eyes catch the barely used chessboard on the shelf. It reminds her of Lex teaching her how to play chess when things used to be simpler.

Her eyes are growing tired, she turns off the bedside lamp and is about to doze off, but a soft knock stops her from falling asleep.

“Come in Lex.” She says groggily because no one else is able to walk freely on this ship except herself and her brother.

He walks in and closes the door behind him. Lena leans up as he sits at the bottom of the bed, being careful not to crush Lena’s legs. “Any progress today?” He asks tiredly as if he isn’t expecting any good news.

“No.” Lena answers automatically. Her response is always the same fucking one.

“Me neither,” He sighs and rubs his eyes. “Our supplies are not sufficient for the rest of our journey,” He starts after a pregnant pause, “We need to switch to plan B.”

“Hyper sleep?” Lena furrows her brows. “But what about the humans on Earth? We can’t stay in hyper sleep for 70 years.” She reasons.

If they stay in hyper sleep for 70 years to travel to the next star Alpha Centauri, they would need 70 years to fly back which makes their whole trip 140 years long. By that time everyone would be already long dead because of the virus.

“That’s why we are only going to sleep for two years,” Lena opens her mouth to ask why but he raises his hand so he can continue talking. “There is a wormhole between Jupiter and Saturn. We would lose 4 years for the outward and return journey, but it should lead us to a different planetary system with many inhabited planets.” He explains.

“It should?” Lena puzzles with a worried frown on her face. “Lex, the whole Earth is counting on us. We can’t just fly through that wormhole just because it _should_ bring us to a different galaxy.” Lena declares angrily. It’s stupid, it’s suicide. They can’t fly through that wormhole.

“Well, we wouldn’t have to if those stupid aliens told us how to travel faster in space!” He exclaims, matching Lena’s angry tone.

At his remark, Lena starts laughing darkly, “That’s rich coming from you.”

The frown on his face deepens, “What’s that supposed to mean?” He asks irritated.

“Hmm why do aliens not want to share their technology with The Man of Tomorrow?” Lena pretends to guess while rubbing her chin with her index finger and thumb, “Let me tell you the things I found out about you the day I saw those four aliens in handcuffs entering our spaceship,” She raises her thumb up, “Number one, you absolutely despise aliens.” She sticks her index finger up, “Number two, you tried to assassinate them multiple times. And number three, you tried to shut down the Alien Amnesty Act.” Her middle finger is up, and she quirks her thick eyebrow, “Should I continue counting?”

Lex shoots her a glare before taking a deep breath and standing up, “I’ll set up the sleeping capsules tomorrow morning. End of discussion.” He says with an exhausted tone in his voice and opens the door, “Good night sis.”

As soon as the door is closed, Lena groans and pulls the blanket over her face. What a fucking annoying nightmare this is.

*

The alarm rings, Lena throws it against the wall in frustration. She won’t be needing it any time soon, anyway.

Like every single day, she gets up and brushes her teeth, but she doesn’t get dressed in her normal attire today. A pair of grey yoga pants and a short sleeved black shirt seem comfortable enough for a two-year sleep.

It’s silent when Lena walks through the hallway with the cells. There’s no snarl or inappropriate comment from the Daxamite. Lena looks up from her tablet and notices that all four cells are empty. Her heart freezes for a second. She glances at the bars but fortunately, there are no signs of a fight or something similar, so that’s a good sign. She walks further towards the big room with the sleep capsules and spots Lex tinkering with one.

He looks up and smiles, “Good you’re just in time. All sleep capsules are set.”

“Where are the aliens?” Lena asks with a hint of worry in her voice. Lex possibly couldn’t have floated them because they wouldn’t be needing them anymore, would he?

Lex points at four sleep capsules, “In there, sleeping.” He answers shortly.

Lena exhales a breath of relief. Thank goodness he didn’t kill them. But something else drills in her head. Something doesn’t quite add up. “How did you get them into the capsules all by yourself?” She furrows her brows.

“Oh that?” He chuckles. It’s never good when he chuckles like that, “They suffered from a short electric shock.” He says with a humorous tone.

Lena’s knuckles go white as she grips the chair in front of her tightly. Many emotions begin to brew inside her. Should she cry? She can’t believe that Lex tortured them. Would that mean she tortured them as well since she’s also a Luthor and all Luthors are the same? The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree is what people would say to her.

Lex interrupts her vortex of thoughts, “You know you’re wasting oxygen if you stay awake longer,” He reiterates, “See you in two years sis.” He smiles wickedly and presses the button to close his sleep capsule.

With the capsule fully closed, Lena exhales a breath she didn’t know she was holding. What now? She is all alone.

Technically, she could fly back with the spaceship and nobody could stop her. The journey would only last seven months, and every sleep capsule is programmed for two years. They would wake up on Earth instead of another planetary system.

Lex would hate her for eternity if she decides to fly back to Earth, and they still haven’t even found a cure yet.

The scientist inside her tells her to go through the wormhole and be one of the first humans to explore new and unknown exoplanets. She would have a higher chance to find a cure if they flew through it. There is also something else inside her telling her to fly through it, but she can’t quite pinpoint what it is.

Lena lays down on the mattress of the capsule and takes a deep breath. She presses the button to close her capsule and shuts her eyes. This better be good.

*

When Lena awakens it’s because faint rays of sun are pouring down her dark locks. She gasps and steadies herself on the chair next to the capsule. The room is quiet, and the other five capsules are open.

Her first question is if they managed to sleep for two years. The question gets answered the moment she glances out of the window and sees the tremendous rings around Saturn. Her heart swells at the sight in front of her. Never in a million years would she have thought to see Saturn so up close.

The others are presumably already awake, so Lena climbs out of the capsule and changes into a fresh pair of comfy pants and a shirt. She grabs her tablet and exits the room. In the hallway she gets the usual inappropriate comments from the Daxamite.

“Good morning sleeping beauty,” He grins, and Lena ignores it, looking down to her tablet. The next comment catches her off guard. “You know I can feel the lead in your nipple piercings,” He snickers disgustingly.

Lena stops walking and raises an eyebrow, “And?” She gives him a tentative look. Yes, she has nipple piercings and maybe it was a bad idea to keep them for the journey, but she doesn’t care, no one’s ever going to see them for the next few years.

In response, the Daxamite wiggles with his eyebrows like he always does and takes off his smelly shirt revealing patches of dark, sweaty curls on his chest and stomach. Lena visibly gags, the smell of his sweat overwhelms her senses and his body isn’t attractive at all.

Hastily, she walks down the hallway to her room and closes the door swiftly. God, why are most men so ugly? She pours herself a cup of black coffee and checks the watch on her arm. It’s still early so she has approximately three hours left to relax and read a book until they reach the orbit of the wormhole.

She tries to extract any information from the words she’s reading, but nothing catches her attention except one of the moons of Saturn, probably Titan, Lena guesses.

It appears to be smaller than Earth but bigger than the Earth’s moon. Lena is enthralled, maybe life could be possible on that moon someday, she hopes. Life on Earth is already hard enough without the virus. Climate change is still there. She runs her fingertips on her forearms and wonders if she’s thirty or still twenty-eight years old. It feels as if she has not aged a day, yet she has aged 730 days, technically.

The watch on her wrist shows her that she has one hour left to prepare for her possible death. God, how much she hopes that this ends well. Not because if it didn’t, she would die. That’s the smallest problem. It’s because if they died, everyone else would too since the whole world is depending on them right now.

Lena enters the cockpit wearing her astronaut suit. Lex is already sitting on the seat pressing a few buttons.

“Long time no see.” He says with a smile.

Lena remains silent and sits on the seat next to him. She really isn’t in the mood for talking with her brother right now. Today just isn’t the day.

Because of her silence Lex begins to speak, “Listen, I really appreciate that you chose to fly through the wormhole. I must say I had my doubts but now I’m gla-”

“Can we go on with it now?” Lena interrupts him, “I want it over quickly.” She adds and hardens her jaw.

“If by it you mean fly through the wormhole? Yes, are you ready?” He asks with a tone that doesn’t necessarily need to be answered.

“No.” Lena answers, nonetheless.

They enter the orbit and immediately feel a short pull. It already pulls them in, and they get sucked into the hole rather quickly.

At first, it’s just darkness and Lena can’t see anything except black. Then a tiny light appears, and Lena thinks this is the _end_.

The light grows as they fly closer towards it and soon Lena can muster some things. It’s a picture. In fact, it’s multiple pictures or videos of her. They’re memories of a life Lena never had. Maybe they’re from a parallel universe, she is not sure. At this point everything is possible.

Lena sees a different face on her. Thick and long waves are cascading down her shoulders and black frames are resting on her nose, hiding her luminous green eyes. She looks happier, her face is _just Lena_ without her walls around her.

One memory catches her attention. It’s herself lying on a bed, her legs are spread, her face is glistening in sweat, and she has a big swollen belly. She is pregnant and looks a few years older perhaps. A hand is holding her own hand tightly while a different person – a woman – is sitting between her legs, telling her to push. The Lena from the parallel universe pushes and sounds of a wailing baby fill the weird looking, almost alienlike room. The person who’s holding her hand lets go and comes back with a baby with dark hair and the clearest blue eyes Lena has ever seen.

A soft and feminine voice echoes through the room, “Lena look this is our daughter Lore-”

Suddenly a hard pull makes Lena wake up from her daze. She blinks a few times to get accustomed to the sudden brightness.

There are some interesting looking planets and a few inhabited meteoroids orbiting a red sun.

Lena takes a minute to process the things she just saw in the wormhole, but she can’t dwell on it any longer because it’s not _her life_ and besides, they have more important stuff to do because they made it. They fucking made it to the other side of the wormhole.

Lex who’s sitting next to her looks a little disgruntled. What if he saw what Lena saw, she wonders.

Nevertheless, she excuses herself and goes to check on the four aliens. They seem to have survived the journey as well, so she retreats herself.

In her bathroom, she splashes cold water on her face and looks in the mirror. Her reflection looks tired, exhausted even if she just woke up from a two-year nap.

Before she can take off her suit, she notices a few floating splinters of what looks like the remaining of a spaceship. In between those splinters is a figure, a person with a damaged helmet, wounds around her broken suit and a hint of golden hair floating aimlessly in the void of space. Lena has to inhale a sharp breath. She leaves her room and spots Lex coming out of his own room, already changed into his work attire.

“Lex, someone is out there unconscious. We have to help them.” Lena sputters.

Lex follows her steps hastily, “What do you mean out there? Are they dead?” He furrows his brows while unbuttoning his lab coat.

“I don’t know but there’s no time left to waste. You have to stay here. I’m going out there.” Lena declares in a way that doesn’t leave any room for discussions. She grabs the helmet of her suit and clasps a rope around a hook of her suit.

“Be careful sis, you never know what dangers lurk out there.” He warns but Lena is having none of it.

She can only think about the wounded person with golden hair out there, all alone. Lena shoots Lex a reassuring nod and closes the thick door. She checks the fastened rope around her waist one last time before turning the lever to open the door to space.

Outside the spaceship, she is floating like a feather without wind. It’s very silent, the only thing Lena can her is her own breath.

She spots the splinters with the floating figure in the middle. Lena manages to get closer to the person with the broken suit and a big blue S sprawled across their chest.

The person looks like a soldier. Lena notices the swell of small breasts, she guesses it’s probably a female soldier. She grabs the female soldier as gently as possible, not wanting to hurt her any more than she already is.

With efficiency, Lena manages to pull the female soldier into the spaceship. Lex helps her to lay the soldier on an examination table.

She gets rid of her suit rather quickly since she’s sweating because of her effort and the adrenaline. Meanwhile Lex manages to take off the helmet in order to take notes of the female.

“We have what appears to be a female human with faint pulse, probably in her mid-twenties, dirty blonde hair, bruises and wounds all over her body. However, the technology of the suit is pretty advanced, so I assume she’s either from the future or an alien.” Lena shoots him a glare at the comment if the woman is from the future. It’s ridiculous but nowadays everything is possible.

Lex reacts to her glare with a shrug, “We cannot exclude anything. Although, my money is on the latter.” He informs her.

“Did you find out how to take off her suit?” Lena arches an eyebrow while gathering some additional notes to her tablet.

“Yes, but after that I’m afraid I will have to leave you alone with her. I have more important things to do.”

Lena scoffs at that.

They spend the next few minutes extracting single pieces of the suit. First both arms parts, then her leg parts and finally her breastplate. As soon as her whole suit is gone, Lex washes his hands and exits the lab swiftly, muttering something about trying to contact the planets and inhabited meteoroids.

The blonde soldier is covered in dark bruises and small wounds. It’s a terrifying sight, who would do that to a female soldier? Lena thinks.

Her skin is cold, probably because she was exposed to the cold temperature of space. She is wearing a grey tank top with matching _tight_ shorts. Lena can detect a slight bulge between the woman’s legs. A strong urge washes over her to pull down the shorts and find out what’s hiding underneath those shorts but that would be selfish and unmoral. The woman also has many wounds that need to be taken care of.

Lena fetches a bucket with alcohol and washcloths to disinfect the wounds. She cuts the woman’s shirt with a scissor, praying that she’s wearing a bra or something similar underneath. Thankfully, the woman is wearing something that looks like a sports bra but Lena’s breath hitches anyway at the sight in front of her.

Despite the fact that the golden-haired woman is covered in dry blood, Lena has to inhale a heatedly breath because in addition to the broad shoulders and toned arms, the woman has chiselled abs. It sends a pleasant shiver down Lena’s spine and she needs to blink a few times to continue with cleaning the wounds.

After finishing with cleaning and stitching up the wounds, Lena fetches a blanket and puts it gently over the woman. Her body temperature is still too cold but at least it’s rising.

Lena switches on her tiny flashlight and checks if the woman’s pupils already react to the light. When Lena holds up the woman’s eyelids, she sees the brightest blue eyes she’s ever seen which makes her stumble back, causing the chair behind her to fall. The sudden noise makes the woman groan silently, but she remains unaltered with closed eyes.

Lena can’t believe what she just saw. Those eyes have the same colour as of the baby from Lena’s trip. Yes, she calls it a trip now because she is quite certain she was hallucinating in that wormhole. She has to shake her head in order to collect herself. Maybe her tired mind is just playing tricks with her.

Over the next few hours Lena spends examining the technology of the suit. It’s indeed very advanced and Lena can’t help but admire the technology of the suit.

Even now her brain buzzes with ideas for improvement. She is too engrossed in tinkering with the suit to notice the noise coming from behind her back.

Suddenly she hears another _clack_ but it’s too late to react, she can feel something hard and cold pressing against her neck and a rough voice growling at her in a foreign language. Lena gasps and drops her screwdriver immediately to raise her hands up in surrender.

“Please don’t hurt me,” She swallows hard, “I just want to help.” She adds while turning around slowly to face the woman.

The woman is pointing a short metal pole at Lena’s face which she must’ve taken from a scrap box. Her other hand is clutching one of the bigger wounds across her stomach and she’s breathing heavily most likely because of all the pain she’s feeling. The wound across her stomach is bleeding again given she tore it open while standing up.

Her enchanting blue eyes widen as soon as Lena is facing her, and she drops the pole immediately. It looks like she is about to faint again. Her muscles clench, she tries to hold onto something for support, but nothing is there. She falls down on her knees with a grunt and looks at Lena with pleading eyes.

Lena is in shock, many overwhelming emotions pulse through her body and she doesn’t know what to do.

Before the woman falls over completely, she mutters something in her foreign language that sounds like a question,

“ _i :zhao_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pretends to be shocked*
> 
> I hope you liked the first chapter. Chapter two is almost finished, but I still wanna know your theories :)  
> I apologise for mistakes.


	2. Lallorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena discovers a series of very unexpected things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so positively overwhelmed by all the nice comments I received from you, ngl I teared up a bit. As a thank you I decided to post the second chapter a little bit earlier. 
> 
> PS: I love all your theories but y'all are not even close to what I have planned :D
> 
> Things are gonna get even crazier!

Lena gulps out of her trance and moves to the woman who’s lying on the floor groaning in pain. She fetches the alcohol and fresh washcloths that are close by to treat the wound.

She wants to remove the woman’s hand from the wound, but the woman is pressing her hand tightly on it.

“Let me,” She says with a too harsh tone because of her frustration.

The woman doesn’t react to it because of course she can’t understand it. Nevertheless, Lena tries again but with a much softer tone.

“Let me.”

At this, the woman surprisingly lets go of her wound.

Lena dips the washcloth into the disinfectant and the golden-haired woman hisses at the feeling of the washcloth on her wound. Her calloused hand wraps itself around Lena’s wrist and grips it instinctively which sends warm and pleasant shocks through Lena’s body. Lena tries to ignore it as much as possible while stitching up the wound again.

In the meantime, the woman has already fallen asleep again. It’s late already, Lena considers going to sleep as well but she refuses. She wants to stay in the lab tinkering on the suit and be there in case the woman wakes up again.

However, her eyes disagree. Soon, she ends up dozing off in her chair next to the golden-haired woman. The last thing Lena remembers is giving herself a mental note to find out the woman’s identity.

The next morning, Lena wakes up due to a very stinky smell. She groans and tries to move away from the smell, but strong arms wrapped around her are preventing her from standing up.

A content hum threatens out of her throat at the feeling of the first full body contact she’s had with another person in seven months (or two years if you count hyper sleep). Lena knits her brows, sits up quickly and rubs her eyes.

A groan is coming from below her. Lena opens her eyes wider and sees the woman lying underneath her with eyes still closed and a discontent expression plastered on her face. She curses and gets up quickly since she’s possibly hurting the woman with her weight. How did she end up laying on top of the woman?

Not even a second later, she smells that stinky smell again and makes a disgusted expression,

“God, what’s that smell?” Lena asks wearily.

The woman opens her eyes quickly, she must’ve noticed the smell and Lena’s disgusted face because she lifts one shoulder to smell her armpit and blushes in embarrassment. She mirrors Lena’s disgusted face and motions Lena to step away.

A few seconds later Lex bursts through the door, startling both Lena and the woman.

“Good, you’re both already awake,” He says, and his nostrils pick up the sweaty scent, “What’s that smell?” He repeats Lena’s question from earlier.

Lena subtly points at the woman while re-tying her ponytail.

“Anyways, I came here to tell you that I got in touch with one of the inhabited meteoroids. I have good news and bad news.”

Normally, Lena would ask for the bad news first, but she has been needing some good news lately, so she asks for the former instead.

“Well, good news first it is. Apparently, they have something called Harun-El. It’s a black rock and it could cure the virus and much more diseases like cancer,” He explains without missing how the golden-haired woman reaches for Lena’s hand and squeezes it.

“Oh, thank god,” Lena sighs tiredly. They have found a cure, finally. But there’s still the bad news. “And the bad news?”

“The meteoroid depends on it, which means they won’t give it to us voluntarily unless we have something or rather someone they want.” He glances at the woman who’s still holding Lena’s hand tightly. Lena tries to ignore the gentle pressure on her hand, but she doesn’t let go.

She follows his gaze, “They want her?” She questions and meets vibrant blue eyes. She gets caught up in a spell until her brother says something that makes the blue-eyed woman perk up.

“They want princess Kara Zor-El.” The woman, Kara, nods eagerly at that and flashes Lena a dopey smile. Apparently, the woman Lena’s been taking care of the whole time is a fucking princess. Lena can’t help but feel a tiny bit disappointed that Kara has to leave them already. Somehow, she feels a special connection to her.

“Wait, why is that the bad news?” Lena furrows her brows in confusion. Bringing Kara back to her home pains her a bit but she knows it’s for a good cause. They can get the cure and fly back as soon as possible. The only thing that doesn’t make sense is why Lex is seeing this as bad news when clearly, he doesn’t like aliens at all. He should be glad to get rid of her so quickly.

“That’s none of your concern. Get dressed, we will be landing in a few hours, and Lena?” He turns around before leaving the room. When Lena hums he replies, “Please wash the Kryptonian, will you?”

“Why do I have to wash her?” Lena gives him a death glare. To be honest she doesn’t mind washing Kara at all.

“Clearly it seems like you two are already best friends.” He replies and points at their joined hands. After that he exits the room, leaving Lena and the Kryptonian princess Kara alone.

Lena exhales a shaky breath. “So, you’re Kryptonian and your name is Kara.” Lena states after a moment of silence, not being sure what else to say. It’s not like Kara can respond or anything since she doesn’t understand.

“Lena.” Kara rasps thickly with her hoarse voice. It’s so raw and heavy with accent, Lena finds it utterly sexy.

Her mind wanders to the thought of Kara grunting her name repeatedly with that sexy accent while plunging into her hard and fast. She has to bite back a moan while a hot and cold shiver runs down her spine. Great job, Lena thinks sarcastically. The first attractive woman crosses her path, and she already has wet dreams about her. What is wrong with her?

She shakes herself out of her dirty thoughts, “Let’s go, we have to go to my bathroom.” Lena says while helping Kara to stand up.

With Lena’s support they manage to walk through the hallway with the four aliens. The Martians and the Coluan remain silent but the Daxamite drops his inappropriate comments as always.

“Hey Lena, can I take a look at your tits please?” He pouts, “I’m pretty sure I’ve studied enough to say that they are out of this world.” He grins proudly at his pickup line and Lena almost throws up right then and there.

Before Lena can answer, Kara’s jaw hardens, she stands in front of her in a protective manner and growls the word _Daxamite_ in a feral way that could mean she’s about to rip his tongue out if he says another word.

He drops his grin immediately and growls back the word _Kryptonian._ That must’ve been the wrong thing to say because Kara is standing right in front of the bars of his cell in an instant and chokes the Daxamite roughly.

Lena reacts quickly and places her pale hand on Kara’s tense shoulder, “Darling let go, he isn’t worth it.” The term of endearment slips out of her mouth, but she finds herself not minding calling Kara darling if she’s okay with it.

The gentle tone of her voice seems to relax Kara’s grip rapidly. The Daxamite whines and coughs a few times, a small part of Lena enjoys seeing him so vulnerable. Maybe because Kara made him so vulnerable.

“And no, thank you,” Lena answers his question from earlier, “With my basic baseball knowledge I know that my breasts are out of your league.” She counters and Kara who’s next to her again snorts a laugh. Lena turns her head towards Kara and wonders if she understood her counter. Lena can’t help but smile at the thought of Kara possibly understanding her _one day._

They walk to the bathroom of Lena’s room and Lena considers showering with Kara for a second but shakes the thought off rapidly. Kara starts to peel off her borrowed shirt from Lena and Lena has to do something to stop her movements before she sees something she rather shouldn’t.

“No, wait stop,” She breathes out and hands Kara soap and a washcloth. “You’re big enough to wash yourself and your wounds don’t seem to bother you much anymore. Here, take the soaps with you and take off your clothes in the shower. I’ll be waiting outside if you need me.” She says, hoping that Kara understood her more or less.

She spends the next minutes leaning against the wall on the floor tapping notes on her tablet. Lena is so distracted with her tablet that she doesn’t even notice the Kryptonian standing in front of her, dripping wet and naked. Now Lena knows what was hiding underneath those tight shorts.

A soft dick is tangling between Kara’s legs and she takes a step further to grab the towel that’s folded on a shelf above Lena’s head. That movement causes Kara’s member to get really close to Lena’s face since she’s sitting on the floor. She doesn’t dare to move or say anything, just praying that Kara wraps the towel around her as fast as possible.

When Kara finishes off drying her body with the towel Lena stands up to fetch some fresh clothes from her drawer for Kara. Her thighs rub against each other and she gasps slightly in relief as she gains some friction.

The next thing she knows is that she’s being trapped against the wall and the Kryptonian is nestling in her neck but without touching her.

It sends wet jolts of pleasure between Lena’s legs and soon she finds herself very aroused. Her tiny arm hairs are standing up and her skin is covered in goose bumps.

The arousal makes Lena’s pierced nipples stiffen and she is certain that Kara can see them erect through her shirt. She wants to rub her thighs to ease some friction once more but that would cause her to moan loudly and she can’t afford it to moan in front of Kara.

However, Kara doesn’t even try to hide the groan that slips out of her mouth as she continues to run the tip of her nose in Lena’s hair from the other side. Each of her muscular arms are pressed against the wall on both sides of Lena’s head.

Lena can feel the tip of the stiffening length pressing against her thigh, but she doesn’t dare to look down, she keeps her gaze fixed on the ceiling.

Although when Kara grunts _Lena_ with her heavy accent, Lena can’t stop herself from looking down to meet dilated blue eyes. She is sure that she could water all the plants on Earth with the wetness in her pussy.

Kara leans forward to Lena’s ear and whispers something with her hoarse voice.

“You’re killing me.” She purrs in Lena’s ear and this time Lena can’t stop the low moan that slides out of her throat.

Lena supposes she’s imagining things now because there’s no way that Kara could’ve said that. Not when it’s exactly what Lena is thinking right now.

“Kara, this is not a good idea.” Lena gulps even if every molecule in her body is telling her to give in.

Kara looks at her like a rejected golden retriever and it breaks Lena’s heart a tiny bit, but she pulls her hands to herself and nods understandingly. By now Lena has come to the conclusion that Kara does in fact understand her, she just doesn’t know how to speak English.

It’s the wiser decision to not give in to her urges. Kara has to go back to her family and eventually to her significant other who’s waiting for her down there. Lena doesn’t want to be the one to ruin it just because she whimpers devotedly when Kara’s close to her. For whatever reason she feels so drawn to Kara.

Little does she know how familiar she is with Kara’s significant other.

“You’re wounded, you have to go back to your people, and I have to go back to mine.” Lena states while handing Kara the clothes.

Kara looks at her with a neutral expression and sits on Lena’s bed to put on the clothes Lena gave her.

“I’m going to shower. Stay in this room and don’t touch anything please.” She says and enters the bathroom.

She hopes that Kara understood her request and didn’t take it as a threat or something similar. A part of her also hopes for Kara to join her in the shower but that would be an unwise idea given they just discussed, or rather Lena said that they have to go back to their own worlds.

In the shower she tries to get rid of her dirty thoughts and her arousal. After a 20-minute-long lukewarm shower, she steps out of her bathroom and notices Kara sleeping soundly in her bed. The sight is so adorable and the small snores coming out of her nose pull Lena towards her.

A yawn escapes her throat, and she can’t resist the urge of flopping down next to Kara to sleep. They wouldn’t do anything else except sleeping in the same bed. Therefore, she does exactly that and as soon as she plops down onto the mattress Kara wraps an arm around her waist, spooning her from behind. It makes her feel safe and warm.

Lena sighs contently and dozes off in the matter of seconds.

Soft groans and something hard behind Lena’s butt force her awake from the best nap she’s had in space, but she doesn’t open her eyes yet. While still being half asleep, she enjoys the feeling of the person behind her rubbing her hard shaft between Lena’s legs.

A deep moan glides out of her mouth and she joins the rhythm of the person. She can feel a hand dipping lower and lower towards her centre.

“ _i :zhao,_ ” The woman behind her coos as her big hand reaches Lena’s waistband.

That makes Lena snap out of her daze with a gasp which startles the Kryptonian behind her. Kara retreats her hand and jumps out of Lena’s bed rapidly.

Shamefully she covers her hard erection with her hands and Lena has to rub her eyes a few times to ensure what she’s seeing isn’t a hallucination.

Kara’s cheeks redden in shame and she murmurs words in her native language. She looks at Lena with wide and apologetic eyes while pressing herself against the corner of Lena’s room, trying to get as far away from Lena as possible without leaving the room.

“Lena,” Kara says between sobs, “S- so- so- rry.” She splutters and shakes her head, unable to meet Lena’s eyes as she steps closer to Kara with a darting gaze.

“Kara hey, relax it’s alright,” Lena reassures her, but Kara continues to shake her head.

“N- n-o Lena,” Kara’s body trembles, “B- b- b- bad. Kara bad.” She shudders while pointing at herself.

“Kara listen,” Lena says and places her hands on Kara’s shoulders firmly, “You are not a bad person okay? What happened was an accident and no one got hurt.”

She searches for Kara’s gaze and when she meets it, she takes one of Kara’s hands and lays it on the left side of her chest, “Do you feel that?” She asks and waits for Kara to nod affirmingly. “That’s my heartbeat. It’s beating rapidly and I want you to help me slow it down. Can you do that?” Kara nods again while wiping off her tears with her forearm and Lena continues, “Okay, let’s take some very deep breaths like this,” She inhales through her nose as deep as she can and motions Kara to do the same. When Kara follows her, she exhales through her mouth.

They repeat the breathing exercise until both heartbeats are beating normally again.

After a moment she palms Kara’s head gently, “I’ve seen many bad people in my life to know that you Kara Zor-El aren’t one.” She wipes away the remains of Kara’s tears and catches herself looking at Kara’s lips. She licks her own instinctively and notices that Kara is leaning forward very slowly. It makes her lean closer as well as if an invisible string is pulling them closer to each other. Their lips are inches apart but before anyone has the chance to connect their lips, a knock alarms them both.

The door opens, “Lena we’re ready to- Oh,” Lex stops talking and glances at Lena and Kara who look exactly like what they were doing. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” He fakes a smile while taking a few steps back. “Anyway, we’ll be ready to land in then minutes.” He says and closes the door.

A moment of silence passes between them until Lena clears her throat and moves away.

They prepare themselves for the landing in awkward silence. It’s beyond question that Lena has ruined everything she tried not to just because she couldn’t stop herself from sleeping next to Kara.

They manage to land smoothly on the inhabited meteoroid which turns out to be called Argo City. As soon as they step out of the spaceship Lena feels a gentle breeze on her arms. It’s the first time in months she’s felt wind on her body. It’s refreshing.

Kara runs to a slightly older woman with brown hair and a cyan robe with the same symbol on her chest like the one from Kara’s suit. She murmurs some Kryptonian words like _Jeju_ and hugs the woman tightly. Lena feels a pang of jealousy, seeing Kara hug another woman so affectionately.

Lex clears his throat subtly, which gains everyone’s attention.

The woman with the cyan robe hardens her posture. “You must be the ruler of the primitive planet Earth.” She states with a thick accent and a monotone voice.

Lena wants to correct her that they’re not the rulers of the Earth, but Lex is quicker with answering.

“Yes, my name is Lex Luthor. I am the ruler of Earth and this is my younger half-sister Lena.” He gestures to Lena and she doesn’t know what to do except to bow. If Kara is a princess, then everyone here should be something like royalty.

The brown-haired woman follows Lex’s gaze and a frown forms on her face. She looks at Kara and mutters something in Kryptonian. “ _Is she the one from the Matrix?_ ”

Kara smiles at that and answers something back in Kryptonian, “ _Yes she is mom, she’s my love, my soulmate._ ”

Lena doesn’t understand a single thing but the word _i :zhao_ rolls out of Kara’s mouth and Lena starts to wonder what it means. She hopes they’re not planning on assassinate them or something even if Kara is beaming happily like a golden retriever that has just received a treat.

“ _Then why don’t you court her while we handle the things with her filthy half-brother?”_ The woman continues speaking in Kryptonian with Kara.

Kara’s beaming smile falters a bit. “ _Because she wants to go back to her people. They need her on Earth just as much as my people need me here.”_

_“Are you sure my child? She seems quite smitten with you.”_

Lex clears his throat again, less subtle this time. “Is there a problem?” He asks impatiently. Lena wants to slap him for being so rudely impatient. It’s already a gift that they agreed to help them without starting a fucking war.

The woman steadies her posture again but smiles a bit. “Where are my manners. My name is Alura Zor-El. I’m Kara’s mother. Thank you for saving my daughter’s life.” She nods courtly.

While Lex and the others enter the palace to spend the next hours going through their agreement, Kara grabs Lena’s hand and they walk towards a big room with bookshelves and a giant bed. By the looks of it, it could be Kara’s room. Kara yells _Kelex_ out of the blue which startles Lena slightly until a small floating robot appears.

“ _Ehrosh :bem Kara Zor-El.”_ The robot greets while looking at Kara. Then it moves over to Lena and scans her. _“Ehrosh :bem Lena Kieran Luthor.”_ It replies after finishing its scan.

It catches Lena off guard that the robot knows her full name after such a short scan. Nevertheless, she’s amazed by the technology of the robot.

“ _Ehrosh :bem.”_ She mutters back shyly, not being sure if it means some sort of greeting like she thinks it does.

When she looks at Kara, she’s met with the softest and most love-filled eyes she’s ever seen. Kara’s gazes upon her as if she just said she could move mountains and worlds with her bare hands. It makes Lena’s cheeks fluster as heat creeps up.

Later, Lena figures out that Kelex is here to help them translate. They talk about simple things like what’s their favourite food, colour, place, hobby etc. Lena teaches Kara a few easy words in English while Kara does the same although it’s much harder for Lena to learn Kryptonian. They laugh whenever Lena pronounces something completely wrong.

Despite the casual atmosphere they move over to serious topics like why they need the Harun-El and how they managed to fly so far away from their own galaxy. Lena finds out a series of very interesting things.

It turns out that the wormhole they flew through was placed by the scientists of Argo. They need to get to a different solar system because the red sun they’re orbiting is on the merge of extinguishing and the yellow sun of the milky way is very young and perfect to settle for.

Lena also finds out that Argo City used to be the capital of a planet called Krypton which exploded during the still going war with Daxamites when Kara was still a child. Unfortunately, because of the explosion Kara lost her new-born cousin and his parents. With that information, Lena confesses her own story about her adoption and her cold childhood.

To enlighten the mood, Kara changes the subject to something funnier. Their laughter dies off soon and Lena wants to ask the question that has been burning on her tongue the whole time.

“What does _i :zhao_ mean?” She asks eventually.

Kara’s smile drops slightly. She doesn’t answer right away so Kelex takes the liberty of answering the question itself. “The word _i :zhao_ is normally used as a term of sexual, romantic or erotic attraction. Traditionally on Argo City it is used to call sou-”

“ _Kelex faos!_ ” Kara scowls while pointing her finger at the door. Kelex retreats swiftly without making a single sound.

“Why didn’t you let it finish explaining?” Lena questions.

Kara turns to face Lena and her expression softens again. “Sorry,” She hesitates and looks at the floor. “Better you not know.” She croaks. Lena wants to dig further to find out why, but an opening door stops her.

Alura walks in with other members of the palace and Lex who is wearing a distressed expression. They all start to kneel except Lex and Alura which Lena finds odd. Even if Kara’s royalty, there wouldn’t be the need to kneel every time they see her.

Alura takes both of Lena’s hands. “What an honour it is to stand in front of the last living Lallorian,” She says with glassy eyes.

Lena looks at Lex with a confused expression, but he doesn’t react to it. He remains silent.

“I know you’re only one quarter Lallorian but with your enhanced intelligence we might be able to make more Harun-El.” Alura exhales and flashes Lena a smile that looks quite similar to Kara’s.

“My apologies but there must be some sort of confusion. I’m not a Lallorian. Both of my parents are humans… Were humans.” Lena cautions while trying to find out what the fuck Lex did again.

Alura laughs, “Hah yes, your brother said you might say that but it’s alright Lena, he told us about your birth mother.” She reassures Lena but it does quite the opposite.

“My mother?” Lena gasps. What does she have to do with this and what lies did Lex tell them?

“Yes, your biological mother was half human and half Lallorian.” Alura answers with concern in her voice. “Didn’t you know?”

Instead of answering, Lena looks at Lex who’s finally meeting her gaze, “Lex is that true? And don’t lie to me, you know how sensitive the topic about my mother is.” This must be some crazy bullshit. There is no way Lena is a quarter alien.

His expression looks pained like it always does when he’s been exposed. “Yes, it’s true,” He admits, “I’m sorry you had to find out this way.” He tucks his hands into the pockets of his suit.

Lena can’t take it anymore and storms out of the room to the next balcony to get some fresh air. Many thoughts flow through her mind and she doesn’t know what to do except grab the strongest bottle of scotch and empty it in her stomach to drown her sorrows. But unfortunately, the nearest scotch is millions of light years away. She feels like she’s on the verge of an existential crisis. Why did Lex know about this and she didn’t? Gentle steps fill Lena’s sense of hearing as they’re getting closer to her.

“Fuck off Lex.” She snarls angrily.

If she could, she’d like to throw him out of the balcony. He lied to Lena her whole life and not about some silly secret, but about her fucking origins. Because of that she needs to make more Harun-El and she’s afraid she won’t live up to everyone’s expectations since her life is a fucking joke apparently.

“Lena,” Kara begins with her thick accent, “Sorry.” Is all she says and for Lena it’s enough because she doesn’t want to talk to anybody right now.

She turns around and crumbles into Kara’s inviting arms. The next few minutes, she spends crying and sobbing on Kara’s shoulder while Kara runs her fingers along her hair and rubs soothing patterns on her back with the other hand.

When her sobs lessen, Kara starts to hum a pleasant melody. It relaxes Lena immediately and she closes her eyes. The melody spreads a certain secureness across Lena’s body.

Kara finishes humming and looks down to Lena who seems to have fallen asleep in Kara’s arms. She tucks one of Lena’s loose dark locks behind her ear and murmurs something in her best English,

“Will be fine, Lena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I've never EVER read a SC fic where Lena is an alien, and I once saw a tweet that Lena possibly has alien roots because of her intelligence and I really, really liked that theory, so I had to include.  
> 


	3. Aliens For Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's relationship with Kara develops.  
> Does Lex show a moment of weakness or is it all part of a plan?  
> A few questions get answered, but in the meantime more are being asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this chapter. I hope it's not moving on too fast.
> 
> Have fun reading and Happy New Year fellas! :)

It’s late. Lena has been working on making more Harun-El the whole day. Working with pressure and a lying ass brother is not easy. Every minute they spend on Argo City, many people on Earth might die because of the virus.

Her muscles ache and her head throbs from all the crying. Lena wants to lie back and relax for a few hours but every hour she does nothing, many people on Earth suffer from the virus. She also refuses to believe that a part of her is alien even if the scientist in her wants to know all about Lallorians.

Meanwhile Kara has been busy with her own duties. The world or rather Argo City hasn’t stopped circling around the red sun just because Lena and Lex are here. As much as Lena wants to be close to Kara, she can’t. She has to ignore her own wants to save Earth and help the people on Argo City.

Right now, she’s sitting in a bed she got from Kara, going through the notes she’s made during the day while examining the black rock. Thankfully it’s much easier working with so many advanced tools which she has been provided with in the past few days. With the advanced tools she’s able to progress much faster than she would with normal tools from Earth.

A sharp knock from the balcony door echoes the room. Lena isn’t sure if she heard right because her chambers are located very high up in the palace and no one would be able to knock from outside unless they had a spaceship.

Another knock rings through the room and Lena stands up to walk to the balcony. When she opens the door slightly a small gasp rolls out of her mouth.

“Kara how did you get up here?” Lena asks while opening the door further to let Kara in. Kara nods courtly and flashes Lena a timid smile while following her inside.

“Climbing.” Kara answers with her accent and motions with her hands a climb-like movement. Lena can’t help but chuckle in acknowledgement which makes Kara giggle as well. She can’t believe Kara climbed from her own chambers to Lena’s.

It’s not very ladylike or princess-like. It’s quite dangerous and something a child would do. Yet, Lena finds the fact that Kara has done this for her extremely adorable. It eases her mind for a second and Lena is glad for it. Although she notices a tiny bit of blood on Kara’s navy-blue robe.

“You’re bleeding.” She gasps slightly and rolls one sleeve of Kara’s robe up to examine the wound. Kara must’ve injured one of her not fully healed wounds while climbing up.

Hurriedly, Lena fetches a handkerchief, wets it and cleans the droplets of blood on Kara’s forearm.

Many wounds have already healed surprisingly fast, it’s remarkable.

A tear cascades down Lena’s cheek while treating Kara’s wound. Everything she has eaten up in the past couple of days and months is threatening to spill out. It’s too much to take in even if Lena thought she was completely fine.

“Lena?” Kara rests a hand on top of Lena’s to acquire her attention.

Lena snaps out of her thoughts and wipes away the tears. She blows her nose and collects herself.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” Well, that’s a huge lie. She knows exactly that everything inside her is spilling out.

“Lena.” Kara whispers with an understanding smile and pulls Lena’s hair tie out of her hair to free her from the achingly stiff ponytail Lena’s had for hours. She roams her fingers through Lena’s hair and tucks loose wisps of hair behind Lena’s ears.

“I don’t know if I can do this Kara,” Lena breathes out, “My whole life I’ve been trapped in a household where I had to prove myself to earn some respect. I always want to be the best in everything but I’m always falling behind someone else’s shadow. And now with this Harun-El and my alien roots it’s- it’s just- I just need a god damn break.” She sobs into Kara’s firm shoulder.

She knows Kara can’t really give her any advice but hugging her and inhaling the sweet but spicy scent she’s carrying with her the whole time makes her feel safe and sheltered.

And having said it out loud for the first time feels like a chunk of weight has been lifted off of Lena’s shoulder. She’s still carrying a lot of baggage from her traumatic childhood but with Kara she has been feeling a lot lighter lately.

When Lena finishes cleaning the wound, she rolls down the sleeve of Kara’s robe. She can feel Kara’s intense stare, so she looks up to meet her eyes.

Kara looks at her with raw fondness and adoration. “Aliens for life?” She raises her pinkie finger and waits for Lena to hook it with her own.

It takes Lena by surprise that Kara is offering a pinkie promise. Another thing a child would do rather than a grown-up princess. “Aliens for life.” She confirms and hooks her pinkie.

For the rest of the evening Lena spends writing and recalculating equations to make more Harun-El while Kara tries to be as helpful as possible. Every once in a while, she scribbles something in her own notebook, but keeps it away from Lena’s sight.

To be honest she’s more distracting than helping but Lena doesn’t complain. She’s enjoying Kara’s company. Still, the equations that Lena has set up don’t add up whenever she runs a simulation. She huffs and rubs her eyes a tat too roughly. Her vision is blurry for a second, so she blinks a few times, noticing that her tiredness is starting to grow.

Meanwhile Kara has moved to the bed and is trying to keep her eyes open. Her faint snores gain Lena’s attention, she turns around and looks at the sleeping Kryptonian.

A memory of Kara sleeping on the spaceship flashes through Lena’s mind. Her tense neck aches, and she longs for the warm embrace of Kara in a bed, but she refuses. The situation is already complicated enough, Lena doesn’t want to add fuel to the fire.

Therefore, she remains seated and continues tinkering with the Harun-El. Minutes, maybe hours fly by until Lena nods off on the chair. A few minutes later, a very strong person picks her up in bridal style and carries her to bed. When Lena’s lying on the bed her touch-starved-half-asleep self clings to the source of the warmth she’s been yearning for all day.

*

Lena wakes up with the head of the blonde Kryptonian drooling on her chest. A firm hand is pressed against her waist protectively and their legs are intertwined. Kara makes a soft noise and lifts her head. She beams at Lena with a sleepy smile and her hair looks dishevelled from sleep. The sight is so intimate and pure, Lena wants to seal it with a kiss to keep it in her mind forever, but she doesn’t.

They’ve known each other for less than two weeks now and keep ending up in each other’s arms as if the universe is pulling them together like two perfectly fitting puzzle pieces. What if Kara is her perfectly fitting puzzle piece, Lena wonders.

“Darling, I have to stand up to work.” Lena chuckles softly.

Kara shakes her head dramatically. “No,” She says, “Bath time first. Then ideas,” She gestures with her hands next to Lena’s head an explosion motion and makes a low and deep explosion-like sound.

After a very convincing pout from Kara, she takes Lena’s hand as they walk through the corridors of the palace to the caves of Erk-Ol.

The place is filled with small pools of steaming hot and freezing cold, illuminated turquoise water with all kinds of foreign and spicy oils. Kara leaves Lena to herself to strip out of her clothes and sink into the soothing and milky water.

The hot water does all the kinds of right things to her muscles and Lena finds herself relaxing rather quickly. Once that Kara has peeled off her clothes as well Lena realises that she is joining her into the pool. Was Kara going to join her all along?

Still, she averts her eyes from Kara’s naked body while tying up her hair in a bun and closes her eyes. Her eyes remain closed until she can feel Kara’s hot breath behind her, and thick fingers starting to massage the knot in her neck. Lena’s head falls back in pleasure and she hums her approval.

Several minutes pass, and Kara retreats her hands after successfully removing all knots from her body. While Kara’s big hands massaged her, arousal had begun to pool between her legs at the sudden pleasure and touch from the Kryptonian. Thankfully, due to the steaming hot water, her flushed cheeks don’t look unnatural.

Lena turns around to face Kara and mutters her gratitude. Every muscle in her body is pulling her closer to Kara. She wants to kiss her so badly, bury her nose in Kara’s neck. Her touch is like a drug. It makes her heart race. Once she got the feeling of Kara’s bare skin on her own, she wants to feel more.

Their faces are close, Lena didn’t even notice how close they got. Kara is breathing heavily and blatantly staring at Lena’s lips. (Maybe even Lena’s collarbones.) Lena catches her lower lip between her teeth so hard, she’s sure her lip is as white as her teeth.

It’s intoxicating and so easy to give in, but it would be wrong. Lena knows she can’t live a life with Kara. One of them would have to leave their planets and Lena must go back to Earth to save everybody. Perhaps when Argo City makes it to the other side of the wormhole and Kara is closer to her on Earth, then they can get to know each other better. And if the whole situation on Earth has calmed down, Lena is certain that she’d make a two-year trip to Argo City to visit Kara and have some ‘fun’ if Kara’s willing to do so, of course.

But kissing Kara right now would make things even harder. Resigned to her decision, Lena turns away from their spell.

“Kara could you do me a favour and grab a towel? I don’t know where they are.” Lena asks after minutes of comfortable silence.

In response, Kara just inhales heavily.

Lena knits her brows, “I will turn around?” She tries again.

Again, Kara doesn’t answer. Instead she looks at Lena with a slightly unnerved face.

“Okay, I’ll grab it myself then.” Lena huffs and starts swimming towards the stairs of the pool.

That seems to make the Kryptonian wake up because she snaps out of her trance and stops Lena by the stairs. There is still an agitated expression on her face but still, she climbs out of the pool with a grunt to get Lena a towel.

In slow-motion, Lena watches as Kara steps out of the pool with a hard erection bobbing proudly. Droplets of water run down her muscular thighs as she bends down to grab a towel. A gasp slides out of Lena’s mouth which makes her clit throb. Her pierced nipples stiffen in agreement.

Fuck, Kara got aroused as well?

Kara avoids her gaze with a frown while she wraps her in the towel. When Lena finishes drying herself off, she watches as Kara steps into one of the colder pools with an annoyed grunt.

“Go.” Kara urges, still avoiding her gaze.

Lena is speechless. She pads to her clothes and gets dressed. The whole time Kara remains silent in the pool, glancing at the wall with rocks that seems to be more interesting than anything else in this cave. It’s a strange behaviour. One second, she’s massaging Lena and the next second, she’s pissed at her for getting erect.

Without sparing a last look, Lena exits the cave and walks back to her chambers. Kara’s actions confuse her, it makes her pissed too because when something doesn’t run with logic it’s hard to understand. People are driven by emotions and not logic. That’s why Lena became a scientist rather than a therapist.

It’s not her fault that Kara got an erection just because she massaged Lena’s neck. She never asked for the massage, it was solely Kara’s decision.

On her way to her chambers, Lena greets a few monarchs and other people. They all bow in front of her as if she were a queen. It’s a fairly new experience she didn’t know she would ever have. Lena doesn’t want to admit it but finally are people treating her like she isn’t just the younger sister of the genius.

In her chambers is a plate with very tropical looking food and a cup with a bottle of water. While working on the Harun-El she eats bits of the exotic food which has a lot of flavours Lena’s never tasted.

Although she hates to prove someone right, she is glad that Kara took her to the caves of Erk-Ol. Despite the incident with her, it was a very pleasant and relaxing time. And true to Kara’s word, her mind is bursting with ideas. Every time she tries something, and it doesn’t work, her mind overflows her with new ideas to try. Perhaps she should take a break more often.

The next time Lena checks her watch it’s very late. She has finally managed to synthesise the Harun-El to make more. It wasn’t an easy procedure, to be honest it was perhaps the most difficult experiment Lena has worked on, but she did it. All thanks to Kara even if she hasn’t been around since the cave incident.

Since Lena is already being honest, she misses Kara terribly. She misses the feeling of security whenever she’s wrapped in Kara’s strong arms. It’s most likely the last night she gets to spend on Argo because she finished creating the receipt for the Harun-El. Therefore, she will have to leave soon to save the Earth which also means she will never see Kara again.

In bed it occurs to her that it’s the last night she could’ve spent with Kara but there is no sign of the Kryptonian since the cave. It pains her knowing that she didn’t get to spend enough time with Kara. She even wants to apologise to Kara for the cave incident although she doesn’t know why Kara got so irritated after the massage. Perhaps it was because Lena turned down the chance to kiss her.

Kara doesn’t show up the next morning. Alura is there, helping them pack everything. She expresses her gratitude towards Lena repeatedly although Lena reminds her that there’s no need to thank her. Everyone would’ve done what Lena did. Well, everyone who had enhanced intelligence. (Lena still doesn’t accept the fact that she does have enhanced intelligence because of her alien heritage.)

Lena hugs Alura tightly and asks once more if Kara’s coming but Alura gives her the same answer. “I’m sure she would’ve come if she knew you were leaving us already.”

“Well, thank you so much for your kind hospitality. Maybe one day I can visit Argo again once you travelled through the wormhole.” Lena says, smiling at Alura. God, she always dreamt to have a mother like that.

“No offense Lena, but I’d rather not have your brother here again unless it’s necessary. I don’t like him very much.” Alura clarifies but her voice is still tender.

“None taken. I just hope I could visit Kara one day. If she doesn’t hate me.” Lena explains and feels the tip of her ears redden. Of course, she didn’t tell Alura how Kara got mad at her, but it seemed like Alura pretty much understood the issue between them.

“Oh, but of course you can come one day.” Alura smiles, “And I shouldn’t tell you this, but Kara is very fond of you. I’m sure there’s a perfectly reasonable explanation for everything.” She whispers, looking around if anyone heard her.

Lena’s eyes widen. “I- uh I didn’t know. I- oh wow,” Lena stutters. She has to inhale deeply to gather her thoughts. “Please let her know that I… that I really like her too.”

With one last glance Lena watches as the door of the spaceship closes slowly and the Kryptonians wave to her. She hopes to meet those luminous blue eyes one last time, but they never appear. It’s disappointing that they parted ways like that, without a proper goodbye.

Lena regrets it.

While exhaling a tired and defeated sigh, she retreats back to her room where Lex is already waiting for her.

“I knew you could make more Harun-El.” He smiles genuinely but Lena doesn’t buy it.

“How long did you know?” She asks instead of remarking his unusual gentle tone. “That I am a quarter Lallorian?” She specifies her question.

Lex sighs and adjusts his sleeves. “Since father and I went to pick you up from Ireland.”

“For fuck’s sake!” Lena interrupts him.

“Your mother left us a letter, explaining everything. We decided it would be better for you to not know until you turned eighteen. It was better if you had a normal childhood.”

“That wasn’t your fucking decision to make!” Lena exclaims while running her fingers through her hair in a frustrated manner. “And my childhood was far from normal. You can thank Lillian for that.” She adds.

Lex remains silent, so Lena takes his silence as permission to continue speaking (not that she would wait for his permission anyway.) “I’m twenty-eight and you still haven’t told me. Where you ever going to tell me? Be sincere with me.”

It takes a moment until those words register in his mind. Lena watches as he looks away from Lena’s tense stare. “I don’t know. Probably not.” He answers sincerely.

They don’t talk until they passed the wormhole.

This time there aren’t any visions or hallucinations. It’s unnerving that so many things are happening without Lena’s control. Normally she’s the one in control of everything but now she’s just a sloppy second again no matter what she does. She should’ve known the second she agreed to travel with Lex that she will always fall in his shadow. Only the golden and perfect son Lex gets all the awards and praises. Lena bets that only he will get all the gratitude on Earth once they’re back.

At least the Kryptonians on Argo City seemed to acknowledge her effort.

*

It could be late in the evening or early in the morning, Lena doesn’t know. Her eyelids are growing heavy but that doesn’t necessarily mean that it’s night. Maybe it’s noon and Lena’s just jetlagged but she doesn’t know. She doesn’t trust her watch anymore after flying twice through a time and place disrupting wormhole.

Lex joins her in the kitchen room with a mug of coffee and a box in his hand. “Is everything alright?” He asks, looking at Lena’s exhausted expression.

“Fuck you.” Lena snarls and crosses her arms without meeting his gaze. He doesn’t deserve her presence. Not after everything he has done.

“Come on, don’t give me that side of you, Lena. I know you’re missing your Kryptonian.” He needles as he steps closer to Lena.

Lena on the other hand remains silent, confirming his last statement. It still buggers her that Kara didn’t show up to say goodbye. After everything they did together.

“Perhaps this could help you.” Lex says and slides the box to Lena’s side. “I will give you some privacy to read them. There’s a Kryptonian translator inside.” He leaves the room shortly afterwards.

The word Kryptonian sparks Lena’s interest, so she opens the box, turns on the translator that changes the Kryptonian symbols into English words and opens the first letter.

_Dear soulmate,_

_My parents and I went to the Matrix today. Obviously, because I wouldn’t write you if we didn’t go. I saw your face for the first time. It’s beautiful, you’re so otherworldly beautiful. I hope we meet soon, I can’t wait. Oh Rao, I bet I would ramble too much. I have so many things to tell you and ask. You’re gorgeous to me already._

_Dear soulmate,_

_It’s been a long time since I wrote that letter. Partly because Krypton exploded, and we had to flee. It has been a tough time. You don’t know the relief I felt when I went to check your life status in the Matrix. I am so incredibly grateful that you survived the explosion. My paternal aunt, uncle and my little cousin didn’t make it. I hope you and your loved ones are healthy._

_Dear soulmate,_

_Where are you? Ukr and I have looked everywhere for you. You have to be here. Ukr said every Kryptonian that survived the explosion is on Argo. It’s been one solar cycle since then, so where in Rao’s name are you?_

_Dear soulmate,_

_I don’t know for how much longer I can wait for you. It’s been three solar cycles since the day I saw you. I miss you even if I haven’t met you yet. I want to touch you and have you close to me. I love the fact that your eyes have two different colours. There’s only one picture of you to imagine scenarios with. My drawing skills are not the best, but I’ve drawn you several times to imagine scenarios and for other purposes._

_Dear soulmate,_

_I hate you. I hate you because you’re always on my mind. You haunt my dreams every night. I see you everywhere and yet you’re nowhere to be seen. Jeju said there are rare cases in which soulmates are from two different planets. We went to visit every planet with people looking like us or similar, but you’re not there._

_Dear soulmate,_

_I have sinned. You haunted my dreams once again but this time it was different. We were mating with each other. I woke up because of it and I had to touch myself for the first time. I wish you had been there. My ruts are getting stronger and more intense. It’s against my nature to be an unmated adult, as you sure know. I hope your heats aren’t as bad as my ruts._

_Dear soulmate,_

_From this day forth, I will not continue writing you and I will stop searching for you. I am an adult now. I have spent the past eight solar cycles looking for you. I can’t help but wonder if you ever looked for me? Perhaps I am a disappointment to you and that’s why you never looked for me. I am sorry._

_Dear soulmate,_

_The Daxamites have officially declared war against us again, which means I will have to fight in outer space. I asked Jeju to keep the box with these letters safe until you, if you ever come this way, show up. If you’re reading this it means I died on the front and never got to meet you. Know that I fought for you until my very last breath. I loved you until my last moments. I wish things had been different with our destinies. No matter what happens you will always have a special spot in my heart. Even if it means little to you, it means everything to me. You will always be my perfect partner. You will always be i :zhao._

Lena drops the last letter onto the floor and breaks down into tears.

Fuck, she was Kara’s soulmate.

She was Kara’s soulmate and she’s travelling back to Earth, separating herself from Kara. What if this has to do with her hallucinations during the first wormhole travel. Maybe Kara was her soulmate all along as well and she didn’t know it because soulmates don’t exist on Earth. At least not like on Argo City.

If they hadn’t travelled through the wormhole though, Lena couldn’t have saved Kara from freezing to death in space. They must’ve been mere seconds away from the Daxamite ship who tried to kill Kara. Fortunately, they didn’t shoot them as well.

Maybe they’re meant to be together?

But why did Lex give her this box and where did he find it? This box belongs to Kara and in her last letter she said she gave it to Alura before leaving for the war. If Lena’s calculations are correct, then the last letter must be five years old.

Underneath all the letters there are two thin and shiny bracelets. One probably for her and one for Kara. Lena takes one out of the box to examine further. It has Kryptonian symbols engraved on the inner side of the bracelet.

It’s certain that they can’t fly back. Not yet at least. They’ve already crossed the wormhole again and the next thing on the list is hyper sleep for the next two years. It’s not necessary since the Kryptonians gave them plenty of exotic and alien food as gratitude to have saved _the princess_ and created a receipt for Harun-El. But it’s easier and less stressful for Lena. It means she doesn’t have to bear so much time with Lex.

She rereads the letters a couple of times and re-wets her cheeks over and over again. Why didn’t Kara say anything about it? It surely would have influenced her decision. Maybe that’s why Kara didn’t tell her. So, she’d go back to her planet and save those billions of people without having a bad conscience of leaving Kara behind.

If only she had known a bit earlier.

After successfully collecting herself, Lena puts on one of the bracelets to keep a part of Kara with her. She decides to never take off the bracelet unless it’s an emergency.

It still hurts as hell thinking about how Kara and her parted ways.

To keep her mind off of Kara, Lena starts to investigate about her alien origins. There’s not much to read about the planet Lallor on her tablet except that it was the sister planet of Naltor until aliens from other species took over the planet and made every Lallorian flee. They were one of the first aliens to land on Earth.

Lena remembers that her favourite reporter from Catco is or was half Naltorian and half human. She isn’t quite sure if Nia Nal, the reporter, is still alive because of the virus. Hopefully she still is. Lena makes a mental note to ask Nia about Naltor and Lallor in case she knows something about. If they get back in one piece that is. There’s still a chance that something could go wrong during hyper sleep, but their situation looks very uncritical at the moment.

Lena storms into the room with the sleep capsules.

“Where did you find this?” Lena quizzes and quirks an eyebrow with the box in her hands.

Lex who’s setting up the last two sleep capsules, gets slightly startled. “Lena don’t startle me like that. I almost set your sleep capsule to twenty years of sleep instead of two.” He laughs and moves over to his own sleep capsule.

“Why did you give me these letters?” She growls, almost tearing up again because of all the anger she’s feeling towards Lex.

At this, Lex’s posture softens, “I felt sorry for you because of everything that has happened with you and the Kryptonian. Don’t make me regret it.”

“Where did you find the box?” Lena repeats her earlier question, her tone cold and hardened.

“Relax, that is none of your concern.” He reassures her but it’s not reassuring at all. In fact, it worries Lena even more.

“Lex, what did you do? Why do you keep saying that whenever I ask you about something?” Lena growls angrily.

“Maybe it’s better if you just go to sleep and I will explain everything when we’re back on Earth I promise.” Lex promises, opens Lena’s sleep capsule and motions her to get inside.

If Lex is being so stubborn, then she will just waste time while arguing.

“Your promise means shit to me after lying about my heritage for years.” Lena snarls and climbs into the sleep capsule. She throws Lex an annoyed look before closing her capsule to sleep.

While lying on the mattress of the capsule, she grabs her bracelet and traces the engraved symbols with her thumb. The last thing she thinks of before dozing off is Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *cries*  
> also me: *cries more while writing the letters"


	4. Different Priorities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even bars can stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really thought I could finish this story during the holidays, but the story is much bigger than I thought and I am not sure if I'll have time for frequent updates or not. But what I can say is that I will try my best to update at least once a week.
> 
> Have fun reading :)
> 
> Trigger warning for descriptions of wounds, bruises etc. but nothing too grave

A loud clattering sound awakens Lena from her long slumber. The sleep capsules next to her are all still closed. Lena turns her head and sees that Lex’s capsule is still closed as well. Possibly she woke up a few days earlier. She doesn’t bother to wake Lex up. Instead, she decides to enjoy the last few days she has alone in peace.

It’s very silent when Lena strolls through the hallways. The sun is shining very dimly from the distance. Therefore, Lena opts for sitting on the edge of the window to read one of her thick books and keep her mind off of things, especially Kara.

The sunlight drains on her long waves of dark hair and for a while Lena feels like she’s in Utopia. There’s nothing but silence and the sound of Lena turning pages. Preferably Lena would like to spend the rest of her life like that, but images of Kara flood her memory and she has to think about how she would like to do this with Kara one day.

A few pages later it occurs to Lena that the sun should shine much stronger than it does right know since they’re already close to Earth. She can barely feel the rays on her skin though.

She closes her book and turns her focus on the things she sees out of the window. If Lena indeed woke up a few days earlier than planned, she should be able to see the moon at least. There’s not much to see outside except a few distant stars and well, the tremendous rings of Saturn and it’s eighty-two moons. She can’t see all of them, of course but the one’s that she sees indicate that they’re moons of Saturn.

Her favourite moon of Saturn is Iapetus. If Lena could be a moon, she would be that one. The surface is pale white with a huge dark spot on one side. It’s just like Lena. No matter what she does, she will always carry the burden inside her of growing up in a cold home.

Lena blinks out of her thoughts to see if she isn’t hallucinating or something because there’s no way Saturn is so up close if she slept for two years. Hurriedly, Lena walks back to the room with the capsules and checks Lex’s wake-up date.

_1 year, 11 months, 25 days, 23 hours, 49 minutes_

Shit, she slept for less than a week only. Probably because she startled Lex when he was setting up her wake-up date. It might be better if Lena goes to sleep again for at least a few months but the loud clattering sound that woke her up in the first place startles her.

No one’s supposed to be on this ship awake.

Lena has two options. Either she opens Lex’s capsule for help in case the intruder is hostile, throwing away her opportunity to enjoy some time alone or she could go and see for herself without Lex’s help, putting her life in danger.

Screw Lex and his help, she decides for the latter.

With a taser secured in her fingers, Lena gets closer to the pantry where the noises are coming from. There are no cameras in this area for whatever reason and Lena normally never walks around this part of the ship which is why she feels a little insecure there despite the threat ahead of her.

“Drop your weapons or I will electrocute you.” Lena threatens and spins the small reel to brighten the light of the pantry by a few shades. The only weapon being dropped on the floor is Lena’s taser when she sees the intruder behind the bars of a new cell, covered in slightly faded, but new bruises and wounds.

Certainly, that cell didn’t exist the last time Lena checked when she was walking to the pantry. The whole room is now parted in two, one half being the new cell where the intruder is kept.

The intruder gasps alarmingly and backs off from the bars. Their cheeks are stuffed with food like a chipmunk and Lena would find it adorable under different circumstances.

Lena gulps and moves closer to the bars hastily. It makes the intruder flinch away. She swipes her card to open the cell, but her access is denied. She tries again but her access remains denied.

“Do not hurt me more… Not you.” The intruder pleads repeatedly with a broken and hoarse voice. And oh, the accent Lena missed so much these couple of days feels like home to her ears.

Lena swipes her card from different directions, but nothing seems to work. All she hears is the robotic voice repeating _access denied_ again and again. After the nth attempt to open the cell she wraps her hands around the cold bars and meets blue orbs with her own teary eyes. “Please Kara, I would never do this to you.” Lena begs with every molecule of her body that Kara believes her. She never would’ve kidnapped Kara and beat her up. Something so cruel is definitely the doing of her half-brother. Lena now realises how sick and manipulative Lex can be. No, scratch that, he _is_ sick and manipulative.

“Kara, please.” She tries to reach out for Kara, but the bars prevent her from getting closer to Kara, so she retreats her hand back to the bars. “We promised each other aliens for life, remember?”

Something in Kara’s brain must register because she gets closer to Lena with wide and cautious eyes. She extracts Lena’s hand from the bar carefully and holds it like it’s worth a million diamonds. A single tear rolls down her cheek as she dips her head and kisses the palm and wrist of Lena’s hand tenderly. “ _i :zhao?_ ”

“Yes, I- I read the letters, Kara. I know what it means.” Lena gazes at her with tears in her eyes.

In response, Kara smiles and her tense body shifts into a relaxed one. “The bracelet,” She says with her hoarse voice, “It means bond.” Kara traces the bracelet with her bruised fingers.

“Bond.” Lena repeats and Kara nods eagerly.

“Do you accept?” Kara looks at her with wide eyes. She waits for Lena’s answer while stroking her palm with her thumb.

Lena can’t prevent the heave that slips out of her throat. There’s no way Kara just asked her that. They’ve known each other for roughly a month and Kara is already proposing. “Are you asking me to marry you?”

Kara shakes her head. “Marriage is papers. Bond is soul,” She tries to explain. “Think about it?” She asks, her voice tinted with hope.

It’s too soon to ask maybe, but they are indeed meant to be together, apparently. If Lena ignored her sanity, she would accept the proposal any second. But there is still a part in her mind, lingering in the darkness of her whirlwind of thoughts and wondering if Kara will ever have enough of her. Although she is Kara’s soulmate, it doesn’t essentially mean that Kara is also her soulmate. Even though every inch of her heart is telling her to stop overthinking and just give in, Lena decides to think about the matter once the current situation and circumstances have cooled off.

*

Hours, even two days pass in which Lena tries to free Kara from her cell with multiple weapons but unfortunately, nothing is strong enough to break the titanium bars. With a frustrated huff Lena throws the metal saw on the floor.

“I still can’t believe Lex planned on leaving you alone awake on the ship for two years.” Lena massages her temples to ease the throbbing in her head.

“Years?” Kara looks at Lena with a confused expression.

“Uhm… solar cycles?” Lena tries again. Of course, Kara doesn’t know what years are since it’s a human construct.

At that Kara replaces her confused look with an understanding one. “He left enough food.” Kara says as she looks around her cell with bags of soup and rice.

“Kara, I’m so very sorry for everything. I wish I could get you out of this cell, but Lex has his access card in his sleep capsule.” Lena explains.

“It’s okay,” Kara gives her a reassuring smile. “You’re here. Best gift ever.”

In the meantime, Lena has moved her bed over to the pantry to sleep next to Kara even if bars are between them. They spend hours talking to each other as best as they can. Communication is still slightly difficult since Kara can’t speak English fluently yet but she’s making progress very fast. It’s impressive.

Lena has also taken care of some of Kara’s newly inflicted wounds. One day she will make sure that Lex ends up in a cell as well, suffering from everything bad he has done in his life. It hurts thinking about how convinced Lena was that she and Lex were going to save the people on Earth together and now that he showed his true colours, she is crushed.

At the moment she and Kara are both sitting in their own beds opposite one another. Kara’s head is resting against the bars and Lena is coiling her fingers in Kara’s golden hair, massaging Kara’s scalp. Kara utters relaxed sounds when Lena grazes the back of her ears with her fingers.

“Hmmm I like that.” Kara murmurs and closes her eyes with a content smile.

Lena makes an amazed expression but continues to scratch Kara’s ears softly. “You like me scratching your ears?”

Kara’s eyes stay closed, but she hums a sound of approval.

The fact that Kara is a child and a 24/7 hungry animal trapped in an adult body amuses Lena. Kara is so wild where Lena is tamed. They’re yin and yang, like opposites attract.

After some intense scratching Lena breaks the silence. “Kara?” She asks.

“Hmm?” Kara hums but remains in her relaxed position.

“Why didn’t you tell me that I am your soulmate?” That question has been burning on her tongue for a while now.

That makes Kara sit up quickly. She looks at Lena worriedly, but Lena places a calming hand on Kara’s shoulder. It eases Kara’s tense posture immediately like back then, when she was choking the Daxamite and Lena tried to calm her down by doing the exact same thing she’s doing now.

“First, I thought you knew. Then, Jeju said you were earthling and earthlings don’t know soulmates,” Kara tries to explain as best as possible, but Lena can see it’s still difficult for her.

“Jeju is your mother, right?” Lena asks intrigued.

Kara nods in response and proceeds speaking. “I did not want to make you like me because we are soulmates. I wanted our…” Kara trails off, looking for words she doesn’t know.

“Our relationship to develop organically?” Lena helps her. Those are the words she would’ve used but somehow, she feels that Kara was looking for exactly those words. As if they were connected to each other. Ending each other’s sentences is pretty much soulmate material, Lena thinks to herself.

Kara nods again and flashes Lena a timid smile before glancing down to the floor.

“You know I did Kara, I liked you before I knew we were soulmates.” It’s the first time Lena says it out loud. But it’s not unsettling, it’s calming to know that there has been indeed someone behind all those stars, waiting for her. Lena reaches out for Kara’s hand and squeezes it empathically.

If she travelled back in time to tell that to her twelve-year-old self, she would think her future self is out of her mind.

“Lena?” Kara breaks her out of her thoughts. “I am,” She looks at her fingers and starts counting with them like a pre-schooler. Lena finds it absolutely adorable. “I am twenty-three human years old.” Kara says with a proud smile after finishing counting.

“Twenty-three? I’m twenty-eight.” Lena states. They have a five-year age gap but at her age it doesn’t really matter anymore. It’s also quite attracting to know that Kara is younger than her.

Kara’s smile disappears as she flinches and clutches one of her bigger wounds.

Lena widens her eyes but not only because of Kara’s pain. An idea also just popped into her mind. Maybe she can synthesise the already synthesised Harun-El to make Kara’s wounds heal much faster.

To test her theory, she walks to her lab and tinkers with the Harun-El. It’s an easier procedure since she already knows the way the Harun-El reacts to certain blood cells. After a few minutes she goes back to the pantry with an injection. Maybe she does have enhanced intelligence, she thinks to herself.

“I’ve managed to modify the Harun-El to heal your wounds, but you’re my only test object,” Lena cautions while showing Kara the injection. “If my calculations are correct, it only works with Kryptonian DNA. Are you willing to try?” She asks for Kara’s consent before injecting the serum.

“I trust you.” Kara replies and sticks out her arm so that Lena can inject the serum.

Lena observes Kara’s body as the liquid spreads itself across every part of her body, healing each and every bruise and wound in the matter of seconds. It’s fascinating to watch the progress but it’s also slightly disappointing knowing that this type of healing only works with Kryptonian DNA and not with humans or other aliens. She examined the reaction of the Harun-El with human blood cells and Kryptonian ones and noted that only Kryptonians had such an effect with Harun-El. It would’ve been too good to be true though. But at least it can destroy the virus in every single body no matter if alien or human.

With a sigh, Lena flops down on her bed, happy that the serum had the effect she was aiming for.

Kara’s guttural groan throws her back to the present. Her hands are wrapped around the bars of the cell, gripping them tightly. The glow of her eyes darkens, and her pupils are full blown.

“Lena, my- my-” She croaks with her husky accent.

For some reason Lena gets the feeling that Kara knows exactly the fact that she likes it when the Kryptonian talks with her thick accent. Goosebumps spread across Lena’s skin when she notices Kara’s ‘problem’. It’s doubtless that her problem is a side effect of the Harun-El. A small price to pay, maybe.

“Lena,” Kara repeats. “It throbs painfully.” She says more firmly and with a hint of plead. Her eyes don’t leave Lena’s which makes it difficult for Lena to concentrate on anything except the dark blue ocean she’s looking at right now.

“Please. I can smell that you’re aroused,” Kara bites her lip, “I am aroused almost all the time because of you. And looking at you, just- just makes it very _hard_.” She crinkles her brows in worry.

Lena feels a pressure in her throat, so she swallows down the scratchy lump. Her lips part involuntary as she inhales Kara’s sweet and spicy scent. She slides down Kara’s incredibly tight shorts, freeing her dick like unwrapping a present (which she practically does) and spots her erection, bouncing impressively. It awakens a certain hunger in Lena she didn’t know she possessed.

Meeting Kara’s eyes again, she begins to stroke her cock slowly. It’s warm, heavy and throbbing in need. Her thick veins pulsate with every stroke Lena makes.

Kara lets out a relieved groan at Lena’s touch.

Precum is leaking down the tip of her large member which eases Lena’s quicker strokes as she uses it as lube.

With a surprised grunt Kara shoots small loads of her seed onto Lena’s hand. It drips down like a fountain and Lena bends down to lick every drop, groaning at the musky taste of Kara’s semen. The action causes Kara’s cock to spurt another small load of come on Lena’s chin.

“Lena,” Kara whines helplessly. Her erection is still very prominent and doesn’t look less painful. Her panting gets louder when Lena runs her tongue along one thick vein.

By the sounds that Kara’s making and her trembling body, Lena assumes that she’s doing quite a good job.

“So good.” Kara confirms Lena’s assumption and throws her head back in pleasure while gripping the bars tightly.

After much patience and effort Lena has managed to take Kara’s large shaft all the way in her mouth. The member is intruding her airways, therefore she focuses on breathing through her nose. She sucks and moans, sending blazing vibrations to Kara’s core. Her left hand is massaging Kara’s balls while her other hand is located on Kara’s firm ass. Her nails are digging into her bare flesh as she squeezes Kara’s tense butt hard. God, if she’s being honest, she wanted to touch and squeeze it so many times.

She continues to suck Kara’s cock harder until she can feel the throbbing increase again. Kara starts to thrust with her hips forward in a desperate manner, but the bars are stopping her from rutting into Lena’s mouth. It makes Kara release an animalistic growl out of her throat.

Lena can feel her own clit throbbing in need, but she ignores it for the moment in order to pleasure Kara fully. She wants to and besides, she owes her that much after everything Kara’s been through because of her and Lex, but mostly her. She releases her hold on Kara’s ass and moves her hand to stroke the length of Kara’s cock while sucking the head hard.

Kara spasms at the sensation and chants Lena’s name repeatedly as she fills Lena’s mouth with her long jets of come. There’s so much of it, Lena has to swallow quickly without choking on it. Nonetheless, some of Kara’s seed pours out of her mouth.

“Rao Lena,” Kara pants when her orgasm flows over. “You did so good.” She praises Lena with her thick accent, knowing how attractive Lena finds it.

It makes her clit throb.

Lena releases Kara’s dick with a pop and not a second later Kara is already pulling her up, peppering her neck with soft and wet kisses to soothe the ache of Lena’s throat from the outside. She continues to cover Lena’s neck with kisses until Lena can’t stand the pulsing of her clit anymore and shoves Kara’s hand in her pants. The action makes Kara retreat her hand with a surprised squeak.

“Kara what’s-” Lena tries to ask but Kara interrupts her.

“I’ve- I’ve never done this before.” Kara admits and glances at Lena with worried brows.

Lena is taken aback by this new information. It’s impossible that someone as handsome looking as Kara has never had an experience like that. “You’ve never finger fucked someone?”

Kara shakes her head. “Sorry, _i :zhao_.” She looks like she’s about to cry, so Lena cups her face and searches for Kara’s gaze.

“It’s totally fine, darling. I can coach you through it, if you want to try that is.” Lena arches a perfect brow and smiles encouragingly.

“Um Lena, I will be very bad at this.” Kara looks down and adjusts her ponytail.

Lena laughs throatily, “Although I doubt that you’re bad at anything at all, it’s okay to make mistakes, Kara. You learn from them and you learn by doing them.” Lena’s breath hitches when Kara’s gaze fixes on her own again.

Her pupils are full blown, and Lena’s nostrils pick up a new scent from Kara. If she had to describe it in words, she’d say it’s raw lust.

“I understand if you don’t want to try but I really hope you do because,” Lena bites her lower lip at the picture she’s imagining. “I’m so fucking wet right now.” She breathes out, almost whining.

“Yes!” Kara nods eagerly and flashes Lena a toothy smile.

Without wasting more time Lena grabs Kara’s hand and guides it under her soaking wet underwear to her damp curls. Both inhale sharply at the sensation of Kara’s thick fingers parting Lena’s dripping wet labia.

“I- I- did this?” Kara asks with surprise in her voice for some reason.

“Yes, you made me so wet, Kara.” Lena pants breathlessly.

In response, Kara smirks and Lena isn’t prepared for what’s coming towards her.

“Oh, fuck me.” Lena moans when Kara moves her fingers, exploring her pussy from the inside.

“G-going to.” Kara’s eyes widen as soon as the words leave her mouth.

Lena has no other choice but to find Kara’s short confidence boost extremely appealing. When both are settled and ready, Lena begins to give an explanation of what Kara has to do.

“Okay, when you move your fingers further, there’s a hole. That’s my vagina,” Lena blushes because she has to actually say it out loud and waits for Kara to follow her steps. “Now I want you to dip one finger inside, slowly.”

Kara complies and sinks her middle finger into Lena’s inviting wet folds. “Oh, tight.” She remarks as if she were writing notes in her head. Lena can’t help but chuckle.

After a few experimental thrusts, Lena continues speaking. “You can add a second finger if you like. Make sure to pump your fingers all the way in. I like that.” Her blush darkens furiously as she continues instructing Kara. Lena can feel Kara adding a second finger, stretching her tight pussy deliciously. Her breaths are becoming breathless as Kara pumps with her two fingers faster.

“God yes, just like that. Keep going.” Lena pants, digging her fingers into Kara’s messy golden hair and nudges her forehead against Kara’s shoulder. The tickling below Lena’s waist is increasing but she knows it’s not enough to push her over the edge.

“There’s- there’s a bundle of nerves hidden in a hood further upwards. You can rub it with your AH-” The rest of her sentence gets drowned in the feeling of Kara circling her engorged clit with her thumb.

“Like this?” Kara asks while continuing her motions. Her voice sounds innocent but the hunger in her almost black eyes is everything else but innocent.

“Yes, right there.” Lena moans when Kara’s fingers hit the spot that drives her wild.

Lena is close. She slides her long and pale fingers underneath Kara’s shirt and penetrates Kara’s back with her trimmed nails the way Kara’s fingers are penetrating her cunt.

She just needs one small thing to fall over the edge, but she doesn’t know what.

As if Kara can feel her inner conflict, she curls her fingers and hits Lena’s g-spot repeatedly while quickening the circles around Lena’s clit. That throws Lena over the edge with such a loud scream, it might wake the others from the sleep capsules.

“Fuck yes!” Lena sobs blissfully as Kara guides her through her intense orgasm.

Kara wasn’t bad at all.

After some very heaving panting Lena feels a lot more relaxed than earlier. Her sore throat is still aching from the intense blowjob, but she doesn’t grant it a minute of attention.

Instead, she rewards a very satisfied and proud looking Kara with a fervent kiss. Kara instantly reacts to it by kissing Lena back with such passion and wraps her arms around Lena as good as possible, but the bars are very much in the way.

It’s messy and addicting, Lena doesn’t want it to end. Kara takes over the kiss and presses her lips a bit more firmly against Lena’s. Her grip on Lena’s waist is strong and it makes Lena feel secure.

It’s not until a few moments later that Lena realises it’s the first kiss they’re sharing. They both whimper when they realise it at the same time. Lena needs oxygen, she pulls away for a moment, but Kara chases her lips and not even one nanosecond later, she’s sucking on Lena’s kiss swollen lips again.

Fuck oxygen.

Kara breaks their kiss after a while and gazes at Lena lovingly. “ _i :zhao,_ ” She whispers gently, “You are so perfect.”

If Lena could dissolve from happiness, she would be right now.

“Go and make cup of hot milk with honey,” Kara says after a long pause, “It’s good for sore throat.” She rubs her own throat and smiles affectionately.

Lena glances down at Kara’s renewed straining erection. “Are you sure? I don’t want to leave you like this.” Lena sighs. It looks painful.

“It’s okay,” Kara reassures her, “It can wait. You come first.”

Because of that answer, Lena captures Kara’s lips again for a long smooch.

“Just be quick.” Kara replies after their lips part.

After a few minutes, Lena returns with two steaming hot mugs of milk with honey. Kara is sitting cross-legged on her bed and leaning forward when Lena sits across from her on her own bed with both mugs. She hands one over to Kara and blows on her own to cool it off before taking a sip. The warm liquid feels like a soothing balm as it eases the burning in Lena’s throat.

“Why were you angry at me in the cave back on Argo City? I don’t understand what I did for you to get pissed at me.” Lena mutters after a long and comfortable silence.

Kara inhales sharply and exhales slowly. “I was not angry at you. I was angry at myself. I wanted to mate with you so badly, but you did not want to kiss me. I would have taken you without consent and Jeju said consent is the most important thing. Thankfully I was strong enough to resist my lust for you.”

Lena gapes at Kara. “Kara I’m-”

“Ah ah ah, I am speaking now.” Kara silences Lena with her index finger on Lena’s lips. “I can smell when you’re sad, happy or- or aroused,” She rubs the back of her head, “And when you’re aroused it makes me hard. But it’s forbidden to touch yourself before you’ve mated. It makes you look desperate. Rao knows I’ve touched myself already because of you. That is why I was angry at myself. Because I almost couldn’t stop myself from doing it again.” Kara explains.

Lena takes a minute to process what Kara just said. “I’m so sorry Kara, I didn’t know. I wish I could help somehow but… we can’t have sex on this ship. We don’t have any contraceptives here and I can’t risk getting pregnant in space. I would either have to give birth on the ship or go to hyper sleep and I don’t want to find out what effect hyper sleep has on a developing embryo in my womb.”

“I understand.” Kara nods and withdraws from the bars, putting space between her and Lena.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that. We can still… do things.” Lena sets the empty mug on the floor and moves to the bars. “Just nothing that can make me pregnant.”

“It’s okay Lena. Mating and creating offspring are not your priorities.” Kara looks down to her still hard member and readjusts her shorts. It still looks as painful as before.

Lena continues to look at it and doesn’t leave her gaze, so Kara follows it.

“Maybe it’s better if you leave the room for a while. I don’t feel so good anyway.” Kara turns her back to Lena and waits for her to leave the room.

“You do realise that you’re sending me away again like back in the cave?” Lena crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow.

“Yes, because if these bars weren’t stopping me, I’d be filling you up with my seed like the pretty little Omega you are.” Kara growls out and moves back to the bars in such a velocity. It’s almost frightening.

“What are you talking about? I’m not an Omega.” Lena takes a step back.

Kara retreats from the bars again. “Oh… That makes- that makes sense.” She mutters and turns her back to Lena again. “Please leave, Lena.” She pleads with softness in her voice.

“Fine.” Lena huffs and exits the room.

If Kara is acting like that because they can’t have sex on the ship, then she’s not going to touch her at all. Sex is not the most important thing in a relationship. Of course, it’s a bonus but it’s not that important.

And it’s not like Lena doesn’t want to. If it were up to her she’d be bend over a table with Kara rutting into her from behind. But that’s not even possible since Kara’s locked up in that cell. It’s so unnerving.

They haven’t even spoken about what they are and if a romantic relationship is even in the cards. Lena would like to google it but it’s silly. What should she even google? _How to label the relationship with your soulmate after mutually satisfying and kissing each other once?_

Lena waits until Kara has fallen asleep in her bed so that she can slip under the sheets of her own bed.

Before she nods off, she can feel a possessive hand gripping her waist tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, why is Kara acting like that? :o
> 
> if anything doesn't make sense pls lmk. I'm sleep deprived lol.


	5. You Will Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's pov about what happened to her between the cave incident and how she got on the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting my job at the hospital tomorrow which means that idk if I will be able to write something during the first two weeks but I'll try.  
> I haven't proofread this chapter, so if something doesn't add up please let me know :)
> 
> This chapter basically answers a lot of questions.  
> Have fun reading :)
> 
> Trigger warning: There will be many mentions of violence and blood but not much detailed.

Kara hisses at the touch of the ice-cold water on her skin. It is very displeasing but that’s exactly what Kara wants. She can feel the pulsing between her legs fading away and her heart pumping slower. Lena is still behind her getting dressed, Kara can smell it. The smell of her and Lena’s arousal is still lingering in the air of the cave.

What Kara can also smell is the scent of Lena’s annoyance. Kara admits that she used a harsh tone towards Lena to send her away, but she needs her to leave as quickly as possible before she does something, she would most likely regret after and for the rest of her life.

Maybe later when the thick tension on her shoulders lessens, she can buy Lena plants or flowers that remind her of Lena’s mesmerising emerald eyes as an apology. She’s been trying to give Lena the letters she wrote since the day she saw her face in the Matrix albeit she never found the right moment to show them to her. But Kara believes that Rao knows what He does, so she has faith that the right opportunity will show itself. Perhaps she can go to Lena’s chambers and hand her the box after she’s dried herself and got dressed. The flowers can wait for tomorrow. 

Kara closes her eyes and thinks about ways to apologise to Lena without using many English words since it’s still a strange and slightly difficult language for Kara. Thinking about Lena makes a broad smile spread on Kara’s face. It’s still bizarre how Lena travelled through all those stars and saved Kara’s life when she less expected it. She will always be grateful for Lena saving her life.

Finally, Kara can relate to all the gushing of her old Science Guild classmates about the first time meeting your soulmate. Her friend Ken-Li wasn’t exaggerating when he said that the air was filled with electricity and longing. How the moment you meet eyes with your significant other your blood stops rushing through your body and your breath gets caught up in your throat.

It’s exactly the kind of feeling that circulated through Kara’s body when she met the viridescent eyes she searched for her whole life.

Kara knows that Lena is at least physically attracted to her. They’ve shared many looks and lingering touches with sexually charged energy. She almost threw herself at Lena when she smelled for the first time that her soulmate was drawn to her.

Breaking out of her thoughts, Kara gets out of the pool, dries herself and puts on her trousers and bra. She glances at the box with the letters. Now is the right moment to give them to Lena.

All of a sudden, Kara’s ears pick up the sound of someone emerging in the cave. The scent is very familiar, she hasn’t smelled it in years and yet whiffs of it have been appearing lately since she woke up in Lena’s ship. Kara turns around to face the person of that oh so familiar Beta scent.

“Mon-El.” She grumbles lowly, releasing dominant pheromones.

“Hello, dearest cousin,” Mon-El smirks and drinks in the sight in front of him. “I see you’ve gained muscles since-”

“Since you stole a Kryptonian pod and fled like a coward when your planet was at war.” Kara finishes for him. “And I see where that led you. Weren’t you supposed to be in a cage?” Kara releases stronger pheromones and smirks when she sees Mon-El flinching and showing his neck in submission.

He collects himself and snickers. “Mr. Luthor sent me to get you but I’m a nice man, so I’m giving you the opportunity to run away with me. I know a place. We could spend the rest of our lives together, ruling an entire galaxy. Imagine that.”

“In no universe I would run away with you. Least of all be together with you. That’s disgusting.” Kara declares, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Oh well, your loss. Then you shall stay here,” He simply shrugs with his shoulders, “while I have Lena all to myself.” He grins provocatively.

Kara jumps in his direction and grips his throat tightly, not caring about displaying her bare stomach and shoulders. “You will stay away from her or I will-” She blinks at the sudden dizziness. “I will… I will,” She loses the strength in her grip and the feeling of her legs. “What did you do to me?”

“I gave you an anaesthetic.” He pants while clearing his throat and shows Kara the small bottle with the needle. “Mr. Luthor told me to use it in case you got violent.”

Kara tries to fight for her consciousness, but the anaesthetic is spreading quickly in her body.

“Sucks, right?” He laughs and watches as Kara loses consciousness.

Everything goes black after that.

The sudden brightness makes Kara stir awake. She groans and blinks a few times to get accustomed to the light. Slowly, she gets up and examines her surroundings. It looks quite similar to Lena’s ship, but Kara has never been in this room. “Where am I?” She asks to herself, looking at the wall with bags of what looks like food.

“You’re on my ship,” Lex answers her question. “Or to be more precise, in the pantry where your new home is going to be for the next two solar cycles.” He adds.

Kara turns around as soon as she hears his filthy voice and widens her eyes. “How do you know Kryptonian?” She puzzles and notices heavy metal bars separating her from him. She shakes the bars, but they don’t move a single bit. “What is this? Why are you keeping me here?”

“For my project. You should feel honoured that I chose you. I’ve been dreaming about this moment for a while now.” He looks at the ceiling as if he were remembering memories from his past.

“Please let me out. I haven’t done you or Lena any harm.” Kara pleads, knitting her brows in a worried crinkle.

“Let me tell you a story about me and a Kryptonian I met thirteen solar cycles ago,” Lex begins slowly.

“Thirteen solar cycles, that was when Krypton exploded.” Kara calculates quickly.

“Precisely,” Lex smiles at her, “I remember as if it was yesterday. I was working in my mansion until I heard a loud crash. It was late, so I couldn’t identify what it was but as I got closer, I saw a Kryptonian pod with a baby in it. The crystal in the pod said his name was Kal-El,”

“Kal-El?” Kara gasps with wide eyes. “I thought he was dead.” Kara mutters in utter disbelief.

“If there’s one thing you know about me is that I absolutely despise aliens. But Kal-El looked like a human baby. Even I couldn’t bring myself to kill him, so I raised him. In secret of course. By the time he grew up he got powers. He could see through things, hear everything, float and most importantly, he was invincible. I found out later that he had powers because of our yellow sun. And my first question was: Why does he get to have superpowers and I don’t?”

“You were jealous.” Kara concludes.

“Exactly. That’s why I examined his blood cells and tried to copy his DNA and paste it into my own, but of course it didn’t work. When Kal-El turned thirteen he became rebellious. He wanted to go to a high school to meet new people. How pathetic is that?” Lex snickers to himself.

“What did you do then?” Kara grips the bars tightly, not sure whether she’ll like the answer or not.

“Nothing, I kept experimenting on him until his body was so exhausted that he couldn’t regenerate his blood cells as fast as I removed them. He died shortly after that.” Lex answers nonchalantly.

Kara lets go of the tight grip and crumbles down to her knees. Tears fill her eyes as she hugs herself and prays to Rao that her cousin is in a better place now.

“But then I had the perfect idea. I created the perfect plan, calculated every chess move up to perfection,” Lex continues to speak. “My mind was never capable enough to duplicate Kryptonian DNA and insert it into me without dying. However, someone very close to me had this capability.”

“Lena,” Kara wipes off her tears and meets Lex’s eyes.

“And when I heard the Daxamite talking about something called Harun-El I knew that this was the missing chess piece. He told me about how a part of Krypton survived but they needed to leave the extinguishing sun they were orbiting and how do you transport a whole meteoroid through space?”

“With a wormhole.” Kara says and looks at the floor. She doesn’t like where this is going.

“Boom, correct. A wormhole. I must say I am was very satisfied when your Kryptonian scientists did half of the job by creating that wormhole. Yet despite everything I had still an issue. I had to convince Lena to leave all of her life for a mission that would take a lot of time and no possible return ticket. And how would I do that?” He smirks devilishly.

“The virus,” Kara whispers, again in utter disbelief. “You didn’t,”

“Oh, I did,” Lex uncrosses his legs and leans forward. “I made a deal with some dumb aliens to spread a virus which only the Harun-El can cure.”

“What about all the people who died because of it?” Kara asks and hugs her knees harder because of her anger. How did someone like Lex become such a monster?

“There’s always collateral damage.” Lex says and stands up to get a bottle of whiskey. He pours himself a glass and sits back with a relaxed sigh.

Kara gathers all of her strength and growls loudly, gaining Lex’s attention. “Lena will never help you.” She grunts and releases intimidating pheromones but since Lex is a human, he isn’t able to smell them, so she retreats her scent.

“You know it was quite the misfortune that you got saved by your soulmate. Yes, I read your sappy little letters.” Lex points to the box where the letters are kept. “Disgusting if you ask me. For you she will just be someone who beat you up and brought you to this ship.” Lex smiles and takes a sip from his glass.

“No,” Kara shakes her head. “Lena would never do that. She’s my soulmate!” Kara bursts out in tears and presses the underside of her palm into her eyes to prevent more tears from spilling.

“Oh, I know she wouldn’t. That’s why you won’t remember that. The final chess move.” Lex finishes his glass.

Kara looks up with a confused expression sprawled on her face.

“I have a green friend on this ship who will remove this conversation out of your memories, so in case of an escape you wouldn’t know about my plan. And he is also going to erase your memories of Lena being your soulmate.” He explains and exits the room swiftly.

As soon as the door closes, Kara tries to look for something to remember Lena. The first idea that pops into her mind is to write something on the floor with the bag of rice. Kara rips open the package and fishes a handful of rice. She places it on the floor and begins to write _Lena is i :zhao._

Unfortunately, her hands tremble and her tears blurry her vision so much because of all the things that Lex told her. From her cousin surviving and dying to making her forget that Lena is her soulmate. Luck is not on her side when she hears the door opening and Lex emerging again.

Fuck it’s too late.

He enters the room but this time with a green Martian.

“This is my friend J’onn J’onzz,” Lex says amused and slaps J’onn on his shoulder playfully. “He will beat you up and make you forget.” He swipes his access card over the lock and opens the cell, pushing J’onn inside before closing the cell.

J’onn stumbles inside and regains his strong posture. He is a very tall man with green skin and bloodred eyes. He looks at Kara with a sorrowful expression while fisting his knuckles.

Kara moves to the other side of the cell, as far away from the green Martian as possible. “I understand why you have to remove my memories about this conversation,” She sobs with a trembling voice. “But why do I have to forget Lena?” She asks, looking at Lex.

“Like I said before, this is my final chess move… to bring Lena to my side.” Lex digs his hands into the pockets of his suit and starts to walk around the room. “When she wakes up after hyper sleep, she will be broken because I’m going to give her those letters before she goes to sleep. She will see you right after that and try to get you out of this cell obviously, but you will refuse to do anything because for you she’s still the person who beat you up. Knowing that Lena lost you, she will break apart and finally, finally come to my side.” Lex explains patiently while taking a seat on the chair in front of the cell again. He crosses his legs and waits patiently for J’onn to do this job.

J’onn’s expression looks pained as he fists his knuckles again. He gets closer to Kara and throws his first punch.

Kara loses her balance and crashes on her bottom, spitting out blood. It’s not the worst punch she received, but she knows it’s not the last one either.

The green Martian grabs her shoulder and throws another punch, hitting Kara on the jaw. “Please, you don’t have to do this.” She chokes out while looking at J’onn.

In response J’onn kicks her in the stomach. “I don’t have any choice. He would kill my wife if I don’t.” J’onn gulps.

Kara yelps and wraps her arms around her stomach in pain. She doesn’t fight the punches and the pain anymore. A wave of acceptance flows across Kara’s body as she understands why J’onn is doing this.

For love.

If Kara is being honest, she would do exactly the same for Lena if she were in J’onn’s shoes. It’s not a proud thing to confess but it’s the truth. Kara would literally do anything for Lena’s safety. Her body is trembling and aching from all the punches and kicking. She meets J’onn’s red eyes and notices that he is crying.

“I understand. I would too.” Kara flashes him a broken but understanding smile and closes her eyes.

The pain doesn’t even seem real anymore. All she feels is a numbness in her body. Perhaps because her body is protecting itself with the adrenaline. Or maybe because she has finally accepted her fate.

She was never meant to spend the rest of her life with Lena. But for what it’s worth she enjoyed every single second with Lena from the moment she laid eyes on her in the ship.

While she was swimming in her thoughts of Lena’s forest green eyes, her soft and pale skin and the obscure hair that cascaded down her shoulders, she didn’t even realise that the punches and kicking had stopped.

She opens her swollen eyes and meets J’onn’s eyes again. He is kneeling in front of her, looking at Lex for what looks like approval. When Lex nods he places two of his fingers on Kara’s temple.

This is it.

This is the moment she will forget the one person she never wished to forget.

Silently, she prays to Rao to protect her mother and Lena because she won’t be able to anymore. Tears fall down her bruised cheeks as she thinks about her love for Lena. She lets it spread across her body, creating some sort of shield. Not that it is useful for her situation. She tries to burn that feeling into her mind, hoping that maybe she will remember.

J’onn’s gaze is on her, so she looks at him, silently asking him to not make her forget Lena but she wouldn’t want to have his wife killed because of her. His eyes begin to glow, and a sudden pressure begins to build in Kara’s mind. It’s too much to handle, she snaps her eyes shut once more. All she thinks about is Lena.

Lena.

Lena.

Lena.

A brightness forces her eyes open. She has to blink several times to adjust her eyes. The first thing she recognises is her own unmade bed. The light is dim but by the side of her bed is a small lamp, radiating a warm and orange light. On that side of the bed is Lena. Her beautiful Lena with thick black frames resting on her nose and soft waves rolling down her shoulders.

Her Lena is reading a physics book about quantum entanglement (something Kara learnt in her first years at the Science Guild.) The sight is unbelievably wonderful.

Something or rather someone is resting on Lena’s chest, drooling and clinging their tiny hands around the straps of Lena’s wine-red spaghetti strap top.

It’s a baby.

The baby is so beautiful. Kara believes she’s never seen a cuter baby than this tiny little bean. It’s a baby girl with Lena’s identical dark hair and those eyes, holy macaroni, those eyes are the brightest blue ones Kara has only ever seen in the mirror.

Kara stumbles in front of the bed and begins to cry. “Lena!” She sobs as she tries to get closer to her.

“She can’t hear or see you.” J’onn appears from behind and places a gentle hand on Kara’s arm.

“W-where are we?” Kara questions but doesn’t take her eyes off Lena.

“In your mind,” J’onn answers quickly. “If I’m correct this is your biggest wish?” He asks.

Kara stands up and finally glances at J’onn. “Yes, this is all I ever wanted. To have a family with Lena.”

“She’s protecting your mind, you know?” J’onn gives her a sympathetic smile.

Irritation spreads across Kara’s face at J’onn’s smile. “What do you mean?” She asks with a frown.

“Lena is a telepath. Her powers aren’t fully developed yet but somehow, she has subconsciously created some sort of barrier which makes it difficult to erase your memories of her.” J’onn explains. “I could remove the protection very easily since I’m a more experienced telepath but what you two have… It’s special.”

“Of course it is. She’s my soulmate.” Kara turns her head to gaze at Lena lovingly. “She _is_ special.”

“I don’t mean to offend but you are not her soulmate. She had to make a choice.” J’onn says tentatively. “She chose you.”

Kara’s face lights up with a small smile. “She did?”

Before J’onn can answer, the ground starts to rumble. “We don’t have much time left. You have to promise me something,” J’onn grabs Kara’s shoulders to force her to look at him.

“What?” Kara reluctantly shakes her gaze away from Lena

“I will have to remove your memories about the conversation with Lex but promise me you won’t tell him that you remember Lena. If he finds out, tell him it’s because Lena put a mind barrier around your mind to protect you from telepaths. But do not let him know it was me who let you remember. Got it?” J’onn places his two fingers against Kara’s temple again.

Kara’s jaw drops to the floor. “I don’t know how to thank you.”

“Perhaps this is the universe giving you an act of kindness for all the good you’ve done in your life.”

“I will keep that promise to my grave.” Kara puts her fist against her chest where her heart is beating furiously.

The ground is shaking and breaking apart. She glances one last time at her Lena with the baby and closes her eyes.

“You are a hero, Kara Zor-El. Never forget that.” J’onn says before the familiar pressure starts to build up again.

The room darkens and the sound of the breaking ground vanishes.

There is only one thing in her mind and that is her soulmate, _I :zhao_ ,

It’s Lena.

But she doesn’t remember why she was afraid of forgetting Lena. Never in a million solar cycles would she forget Lena. Even if Lena, her soulmate gave her these bruises and wounds, she could never forget her.

There are two voices in the room whispering behind her back. One voice belongs to Lex, that is for sure. But the other voice is unfamiliar. When Kara turns around to see who belongs to that voice, she sees a tall and green-skinned man in cuffs, exiting the room with Lex.

“Does she remember?” Lex asks the green-skinned man.

“Not in the slightest.” The green-skinned man answers.

“Alright, hurry. Lena is already on the ship getting ready.” Lex whispers.

Kara kind of gets the feeling that the green-skinned man is the reason why she still remembers Lena. She doesn’t remember much since she got on the ship. There are fractures in her mind with memories as clear as a sunny day on Argo but there are also fractures of nothing but darkness and a voice telling her to promise not to tell Lex that she remembers Lena.

All she knows for certain is that she misses Lena incredibly even if she’s the one who caused all those wounds and bruises. She can’t remember it vividly, but that exact same voice is telling her that it happened, therefore she believes it.

Her body aches and she feels like her mind has been tense for a very, very long time, so she relaxes it. Tiredness starts to grow, and her eye lids begin to weight heavier. She curls herself into a ball in her tiny bed, groaning in pain. The ship starts moving and soon she can feel that they’re in space but since there are no windows in the room where Lex and Lena are keeping her, she remains in her ball-position.

Noises from the other side of the ship fill Kara’s senses as she tries to sleep. She doesn’t know what Lena and Lex are talking about, but she can hear Lena exclaiming _For fuck’s sake!_ and _That wasn’t your fucking decision to make!_

Later, much later when Kara stirs awake, she can see the shape of Lex sitting in a chair in front of her cell. Her vision is blurry and her head throbbing like her whole body.

“Rise and shine, sleepyhead.” Lex throws an ungenuine smile at her.

Kara takes a deep breath, but her rips burn in pain, so she has to cough violently, spitting out blood.

Lex takes that opportunity to speak again when her coughs lessen. “Everyone is in hyper sleep and soon I will be too. You are going to spend your next two solar cycles in here until we arrive Earth. I got you some toothbrushes, soaps a sponge and whatever else you need for your hygiene. Any last questions before I go to sleep?”

“Rot in hell!” Kara coughs out, trying to stand proud but her body is too broken.

“Oh, Kryptonian. The only person who is going to rot in hell is you for the next two solar cycles while I become the most powerful human the Earth has ever seen. Thanks to your blood.” Lex laughs manically while showing a small glass bottle of her blood which he must’ve taken when she was unconscious.

“I don’t know in which fantasy world you live but my blood can’t give you powers.” Kara intends to growl but it comes out like a squeak because of her hoarse voice.

“Right of course it can’t. You don’t remember.” Lex mutters under his breath.

“I don’t remember what?” Kara rasps angrily.

“That’s none of your concern, Kryptonian. Have fun in your cell for the next two solar cycles. No one’s coming to see you until we arrive Earth.” Lex says and exits the room with a satisfied grin spread on his face.

As soon as the door closes, Kara crumbles onto her bed and cries. She cries because she won’t get to see Lena for a long time. It still hurts, thinking about Lena punching her and making her bleed, but _when_ Lena apologises, Kara will forgive her instantly. She can’t let her get consumed by the dark side. She needs her to shine and fulfil all of her dreams including saving the Earth from the virus.

She needs to be the hero Kara knows she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I love your theories sm, they give me much inspiration and motivation to finish this story. :)


End file.
